I'll be Yours
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Aya und Yohji haben Streit, worunter Omi leidet. Doch SchuSchu wär nicht SchuSchu wenn er sich da nicht ein wenig einmischen würde. Beendet mit EpilogNachtrag
1. I'll be yours 1

I'll be yours 

Teil 1 

Teile: 1/2 Sorry! Ich wollte eigentlich nur EINEN haben, aber dann wurde es so viel und naja, deshalb hab ich das jetzt einfach mal geteilt. Aber mehr als 2 sollten es eigentlich nicht werden. 

Paring: Omi X ??? Is ja blöd wenn ich das jetzt schon verraten muss... Hey, und erwartet keinen Ken an der noch "offenen" Stelle: Mag ich irgendwie nicht... *eine kleine Ken-Abneigung hab* *lieb guck* hoffentlich reißt mir jetzt niemand den Kopf ab!   
Aya X Yohji.... 

Warnungen: Ähm.. nichts schlimmes denke ich. Ein bissl Depri (das geht bei klein Omi immer so schön..), ne menge Zucker, (bestimmt) OOC (*lol* als ob das was Neues bei mir is) und im 2. Teil... könnte(!) es zitronig werden, weiß ich aber noch nicht. 

Kommentar: So wirklich ne Sonfic isses ja nicht, obgleich mich der folgende Text von Placebo kreativ etwas beflügelt hat. Ein sehr schönes Lied.... Und da ich total in den Lyriks von meiner neuen Liebe (Sven Friedrich *sabba*) versunken bin, werden wohl noch ein paar zuckrige Geschichten kommen. Ich hoffe doch, dass dit ok für euch is??? 

Widmung: Also das Teil is für das Nuri-Hasi.. ehm... hab ich versprochen, und weil sie immer so lieb beta-gelesen hat ^-^ *lieb guck* 

Mein Dank für das Beta geht an - Riku-chan-   
Ihr Kommentar:   
Hat mir sehr gut gefallen und ich bin schon ganz hibbelig *weitere Teile haben will* Was mit der Zeit störend auffällt, ist, dass du des öfteren von einer Zeitform in die andere springst. Bitte achte demnächst darauf. Alles in allem ein viel versprechender Einstieg, ich freue mich schon auf mehr! 

Erklärung:  
//Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck...// --> Schuldigs Gedanken während einer "Unterhaltung"   
/Ich bin klein. Hab mich lieb!/ --> Omis Gedanken bei einer "Unterhaltung" mit SchuSchu 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid peace   
I'll be your ether   
You'll be breathe me in   
You wont't release   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry the whole night through   
So I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid blue   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)  
I'll be yours   


I'll be your liquor   
Bathing your soul in juice that's pure   
I'll be your anchor   
You'll never leave these shores that cure   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry for days and days   
So I'll be your liquor   
Demons will drown and float away   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)  
I'll be yours  


Es ist dunkel und er ist allein.   
Der Raum ist unendlich groß, was kein Wunder ist, man kann durch die Dunkelheit nun mal kein Ende sehen. Frierend sitzt er in der Mitte, die Beine dicht an seinen Körper gezogen. Es hilft nichts, es ist trotzdem kalt.   
Die kleine Kerze vor ihm flackert im Wind, den es nicht gibt. Die Stille scheint genauso unendlich wie die Dunkelheit. Doch das ist nicht schlimm, denn die Stille lässt wenigstens zu, dass er schlafen kann. Doch es geht nicht, er kann nicht einschlafen und träumen... oder...?  
Oder träumt er etwa schon...   


Omi zuckt zusammen als ihm der Arm eines Klassenkameraden in der Seite trifft. Träge öffnet er seine Augen um den Störenfried böse anzufunkeln. Doch bevor er dazu kommt, bemerkt er den Lehrkörper, welcher grimmig zu ihm hinüber sah. Omi rappelt sich auf, um sich einigermaßen grade hinzusetzen. Nachdem sich sein Mathe-Lehrer wieder der Tafel und seinen Formeln zugewandt hat, reibt er sich seufzend die Augen und ordnet fahrig seine blonden Haare. "Liegt es am Matheunterricht, hast du zu Hause kein Bett, oder warum schläfst du in letzter Zeit dauernd in der Schule ?" Sein Nebenmann hatte leider recht. In den letzten Wochen bekam er oft nicht viel von dem vermittelten Lernstoff mit, da die Schulbank ihn zu einem Schläfchen einlud. Dabei war sie noch nicht mal bequem, doch er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht offen halten. "Hast du wenigstens was Nettes geträumt?" Omis Schweigen sah sein Nebenmann wohl als Aufforderung, weiter zu plaudern. Er hatte keine Lust zu antworten und warf demonstrativ einen gelangweilten Blick auf seine Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten. Klasse... Da hat er ja mal wieder fast die ganze Stunde geschlafen. Und es folgten noch 2. Ein Glück, dass beim Sport weniger die Möglichkeit bestand weg zu nicken. Und wenn er im Stehen einschläft, wird er sich wohl eher im Krankenzimmer als beim Direktor wiederfinden. Zugegebenermaßen sah er nicht wirklich fit aus in letzter Zeit, was jedoch weniger am Schulstress lag. Als es klingelt verschwand Omi, um sich erst einmal etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Es wird nicht viel helfen, aber wenigstens kippt er dann nicht schon auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle ab.   
2 Unterrichtsstunden und einige Schweißtropen später befindet sich der jüngste Weiß auf dem Heimweg. Das Rumgerenne beim Fußballspielen hat ihn zusätzliches noch einiges an Kraft gekostet, sodass er am liebsten auf irgend einer Bank liegen bleiben würde um bis zum nächsten Morgen durch zu schlafen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er noch eine Schicht im Laden übernehmen musste, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Beim Weg auf sein Zimmer versagten kurzzeitig seine motorischen Fähigkeiten, weshalb er fast die Treppe wieder hinab gefallen wäre. Das Poltern alarmierte jedoch nicht nur sein Hirn sondern auch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses. Ken tauchte am Ende der Treppe auf und sah auf ihn hinab. "Du bist spät Omi. Aya war schon drauf und dran dich selbst 'einzufangen'." Langsam richtete sich der Jüngere wieder auf und nickte kurz, um dann seinen Weg in sein Zimmer fort zu setzen. Bevor er jedoch dort ankam, hörte er auch schon die aggressive Stimme des Rotschopfes, und sie klang für dessen Verhältnisse ziemlich ungehalten. "Beeil dich Omi. Komm sofort in den Laden wenn du deine Sachen weg gebracht hast." Wieder nickte er, war sich jedoch bewusst, dass der Andere dies nicht sehen konnte. Jedes Wort, egal ob Für oder Wider, wäre reinste Energieverschwendung. Als er an Yohjis Tür vorbei kam, sah man immer noch keine Veränderung: Das reinste Chaos wie nach einem Weltkrieg, Scherben, Klamotten, Pflanzenreste und Sand, Federn und nirgendwo war der Playboy zu sehen. Omi seufzte. Er war also immer noch weg. 

Vor 2 Tagen war Yohji gegangen, nur mit einer Tasche in der Hand und seiner Lieblingssonnenbrille auf der Nase. Das war so zu sagen der Höhepunkt des Streites zwischen Aya und dem Playboy gewesen. Besagter Disput dauerte nun schon seit einigen Wochen... Vornehmlich wurde er in der Nacht, lautstark und mit der Unterstützung wehrloser Gegenstände die gewaltigen Krach machten, ausgetragen. Darin lag auch der Grund für Omis Müdigkeit. Neben Schule, Arbeit im Blumenladen und dem kleinen 'unbedeutenden' Nebenjob in der Nacht litt er an Schlafmangel durch die nächtlichen Gefechte zwischen Aya und Yohji. Die Situation ging ihm gewaltig an die Kondition, denn im vergleich zum jetzigen Zustand, war Aya früher geradezu so etwas wie eine "liebevolle Mutter" gewesen. Die Taktik des Rotschopfes, seinen Ärger zu bewältigen bestand wohl darin noch mehr zu Arbeiten als sonst. Leider mussten auch Ken und Omi darunter leiden. Doch nicht nur körperlich war Omi so ziemlich am Ende, auch trieb ihn die momentane Situation immer tiefer in ein seelisches Loch. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen ohne irgendetwas dagegen tun zu können. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle kreisten nur noch um ihre zerbrochene Gemeinschaft und er hatte Angst sich selbst und auch die anderen irgendwo zu verlieren. Aya und Yohji lagen ihm beide am Herzen, doch die Beiden schienen blind zu sein. Ihr "Anführer" zog sich noch mehr zurück und ließ nur seiner Wut, seinem Ärger und seiner Abneigung gegenüber allen anderen freien Lauf. Wie sehr Omi das verletzte sah er nicht. Auch Yohji und Ken konnten es nicht sehen. Wieso wusste er nicht, denn immerhin waren sie schon einige Jahre befreundet und er hatte gedacht, dass sie mehr verbinden würde als nur das Blut an ihren Händen. Doch die Stärke der Gruppe bröckelte unaufhaltsam und auch die Kommunikation innerhalb selbiger sank gegen 0. 

Inzwischen hatte sich Omi gedankenversunken und fast mechanisch an die Arbeit gemacht. Während er das Blumenangebot aufstockte war er, wie immer, umringt von Mädchen. Doch erfühlte sich allein... nein mehr als das: einsam. Grimmig und zornig schob sich Aya durch die Mädchenmassen und verschwand schließlich in ihrer Wohnung. Nun war er allein im Laden und die Schlage an der Kasse ließ ihn unweigerlich schwanken. Sein Schwindelgefühl verscheuchend, hielt er sich an der Arbeitsfläche fest und schloss nur kurz zu Augen. 

Als Omi den Schlüssel im Schloss der Ladentür drehte seufzte er unweigerlich auf. Es war dunkel draußen und noch immer hatte er keine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Sie hatten heute Nacht keinen Auftrag, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass nun der angenehme Teil seines Tages folgen würde. Schlurfend durchquerte er den Blumenladen und begab sich mehr oder weniger elegant über die Treppen hinauf ihn die Wohnung. Es war beunruhigend still. Ken war nicht da, keine Ahnung wo sich dieser rumtrieb und Aya war nicht zu sehen. Im Bad verließ ihn die Kraft sich noch der Kleidung zu entledigen, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran sich unter die Dusche zu stellen. Das Wasser drang schnell durch seine Kleidung durch, nur die Schuhe hatte er vor der Dusche abgestellt. Als er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte, drangen bekannte Geräusche an seine Ohren. Aya war im Zimmer nebenan und machte seinem Ärger wiedereinmal Luft. Omi vermochte nicht zu zählen wie oft sie sich in letzter Zeit mit neuen Tellern, Tassen und Gläsern eingedeckt hatten. Vasen und Blumentöpfe konnte man ja recht schnell und unauffällig wieder ersetzen, aber noch waren ihre Wände nicht schalldicht. Omi versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann und vor allem warum es zu diesem... Problem kam. Aya war ja schon immer nicht einverstanden gewesen mit Yohjis Art, sein Leben zu fristen. Als er dann am Morgen im Bad irgend einer fremden Frau begegnet ist, gab es kein Halten mehr. So wie sich der Ältere auf Yohji gestürzt hat, war es ein Wunder gewesen, dass der Playboy nur einige blaue Flecken bekommen hat. Er erinnert sich noch genau an diesen Tag, denn noch nie hat er gesehen wie Aya Gewalt gegen einen von ihnen angewandt hat. Er war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass er sogar seine Maske hatte fallen lassen. Die Tränen auf Ayas Wangen hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gedrängt. Die ersten und einzigen Tränen die er je von ihm gesehen hatte. Von diesem Tag an gab es ständig lautstarke Auseinandersetzungen, die nicht selten in einem Kampf geendet hatten. Yohji war daraufhin fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer oder außer Haus geblieben. Nur zum Streiten und für die Aufträge begab er sich in die Nähe der anderen. Doch Yohjis Lebensstil konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. Omi wusste das der Playboy einen größeren Platz in Ayas Leben einnahm als dieser wahrhaben wollte. Doch er belog alle Anderen und sich selbst. Omi glaubte immer Schmerz in Ayas Augen gesehen zu haben, wenn Yohji zu einer Eroberungstour aufgebrochen ist. Aber was sollte er schon tun? Er hat ja schon Schwierigkeiten dabei sich die nassen Socken auszuziehen. Wie sollte er da zu der Psyche eines total ausgeflippten, blinden, katana-schwingenden Killers vordringen? Und zu Yohji konnte er erst recht nicht gehen, er wusste ja nicht mal wo dieser sich grade aufhielt. Er war allein... oder einsam, oder auch beides. 

Die Geräusche des Wassers übertönten den Lärm Ayas fast und Omi überlegte wirklich, ob er nicht die Nacht hier verbringen sollte... es war ruhig... vielleicht könnte er schlafen...  
// ...und ertrinken...//   
Verwirrt öffnete Omi seine Augen und suchte das Bad, die Tür und das Fenster nach einem Zeichen eines Eindringlings ab, konnte jedoch nichts finden. Seufzend schloss er wieder die Augen. Jetzt war es schon soweit das er Stimmen aus der Wand hörte....  
//Aus der Wand? Ich bitte dich! Ich bin Profi... und gebe mich nur mit deinem Kopf zufrieden.//  
"Wer....." Mehr brachte Omi nicht raus. Es kostete ihm einfach zu viel Kraft zu sprechen. Als er keine Antwort bekam, woher auch (?), erhob er sich sehr langsam und wickelte sich eher dürftig ein Handtuch um. In seinem Zimmer merkte Omi dann, dass er ja noch seine Klamotten anhatte. Dort wo er stand hat sich schon eine kleine Pfütze gebildet und den Teppich getränkt. Gähnend entkleidete er sich und ließ sich dann in sein Bett fallen. 

Noch bevor sich in der Kopfkissen betten konnte, drang Musik an seine Ohren. Nun ob man das Musik nennen konnte, war eine andere Frage, aber es handelte sich auf jeden Fall um aufdringlich laute und verzerrte Gitarrenklänge. Aya war also immer noch dabei seine Aggressionen auszuleben. Eine Halbestunde lief die 'Lieblingsband' des Rotschopfes, bis es auf einem mal kurzzeitig Still wurde. Dann....  
"Was willst du?" ---Pause---   
"Dann ruf nicht an." ---Pause---   
"Du verschwendest meine Zeit." ---Pause---   
"ACH, HALT DEN MUND!!!!" ---kurze Pause---   
"SEI RUHIG!" ---Pause---   
"Du bist... es nicht wert. Hörst du mich? DU BIST DIESE GANZE VERDAMMTE AUFREGUNG NICHT WERT!" ---Pause---   
"Du willst es nicht verstehen." ---Pause---   
"Ruft nicht mehr an! IDIOT!"   
Eines der längsten Telefonate die Aya jemals geführt hatte. Omi brauchte nicht zu raten wer angerufen hatte. Er wunderte sich nur, das der Ältere überhaupt eine "Unterhaltung" zugelassen hat. In der Erwartung des folgenden Lärms hielt sich Omi die Ohren zu. Doch es kam nichts, es blieb still. Was sollte er jetzt davon halten? Kann er es wagen einzuschlafen oder wechselt Aya nur die CD? Unentschlossen blickte Omi aus dem Fenster. Selbst wenn es ruhig blieb.... er machte sich Sorgen um Aya. So lange der Lärm da war, wusste er, dass Aya nichts Dummes anstellte, doch wenn es ruhig wurde, hatte er Angst. In diesem Zustand war der Ältere sehr impulsiv. Was sollte er denn tun, wenn auch noch Aya geht? Würde Ken dann bleiben, oder ist er auch schon im Gedanken weg? Er wollte nicht das alle gehen... Das war doch seine Familie und wo sollte er dann.... leben?! Ungewollt lösten sich Tränen, doch bevor sie das Kissen erreichen konnten, wurden sie fort gewischt. Er wollte nicht weinen, jedoch konnte er es genauso wenig zurück halten, wie all die anderen Nächte. Aber wer sollte ihn denn hören? Es war doch niemand da... Seine Tränen waren genauso nutzlos wie seine Angst, doch niemand nahm sie ihm ab. 

// Er schläft...//   
"Was?" Omi schlug die Augen auf, wischte die Feuchtigkeit aus den Wimpern fort.  
// Aya... er schläft. Und du kannst jetzt auch schlafen...//   
/Wer....??/ In seinem Kopf sah der jüngste Weiß kurz ein Bild aufleuchten.   
/Schuldig? Was zur Hölle.../  
// Störe ich?// War diese Frage jetzt ernst gemeint?   
/Ja. Ich mein, nein... Ich... Was willst du?/   
Zugegeben: er war etwas verwirrt, doch hatte er zu wenig Kraft und Lust um sich aufzuregen. Schuldig war in seinem Kopf... klasse.. aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.. und solang der Deutsche ihm nicht weh tat...   
// Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Kitty... Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht und da dachte ich...//  
/ Du hat mich 'belauscht', oder 'beobachtet'? Oder.. weiß ich wie man das nennt? /   
// Ich wollte... Ja.//   
/ Und nun...?/  
Omi zog seine Decke höher. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nackt. Na gut, er war auch nackt aber er konnte ja nichts gegen den Eindringling tun und er war in ihm.. also in seinem Kopf. Wie kriegt er ihn da wieder raus? Wie kam er überhaupt da rein?   
// Ich gehe wieder, wenn du willst... Ich wollte nur... du hast geweint.//   
Er seufzte. / Das habe ich schon oft. Was geht es dich an? /   
// Ich weiß. Aber... es... du solltest nicht weinen. Du bist schöner wenn du lachst.//   
Komisch, fast hätte Omi gesagt, dass die letzten Worte etwas schüchtern klangen.   
/ Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob ich lache oder weine? /   
// Keine Ahnung. Schon immer? //   
/ Aber du bist doch mein... / Schuldig unterbrach ihn:   
// ...Gegner?//   
/ Ich hätte jetzt Tot-Feind gesagt, aber ok./   
// Du bist interessant. Ich bin gern 'bei' dir, in deinem Kopf.//   
Das fand Omi nun doch etwas merkwürdig. Nicht das er die ganze Situation schon für ziemlich abnorm hielt, aber nun kam irgendwie der Punkt an dem das Ganze total lächerlich und sehr unglaubwürdig wurde.   
/ Du willst mich doch verarschen! Steht ihr etwa vor der Tür und wollt gleich über uns herfallen? /   
// Nein, ich bin allein.//   
Omi setzte sich auf und sah panisch zu seiner Tür.   
/ Du stehst vor unserer Tür?????? /   
Ein Lachen erlag leise durch die 'Leitung'.   
// Nein....// Omi atmete wieder aus. // Vor deinem Fenster.//   


Im Affekt wär er fast aus dem Bett aufgestanden, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nackt war, und wenn der Deutsche wirklich vor seinem Fenster war, hätte es ganz schön peinlich werden können. Omi raffte die Decke um sich zusammen und wickelte sie notdürftig um seine Schultern. Als er am Fenster war, bemerkte er erst, dass es geregnet hatte. Im diffusen Licht der Straßenlaterne, das sich in den Tropfen brach versuchte er etwas zu erkennen. Mutig, wie er fand, öffnete er sogar die Balkontür und trat einen Schritt hinaus, doch es war niemand zu sehen. 'Doch verarscht,' dachte er.   
// Mein Gott....//   
Nervös sah Omi sich um und strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht die ihm durch den leichten Wind die Sicht nahmen.   
/ Was... ist passiert? /   
Er lauschte und versuchte irgendwelche verräterischen Geräusche wahr zu nehmen, doch auch sein geschultes Killer-Ohr half da nichts.   
//Du siehst wunderschön aus....//   
Omi riss seine Augen auf und starrte durch die Dunkelheit. Als er einen orangen Haarschopf im Baum gegenüber entdeckte schnellte seine Hand zu seinem Mund, um selbigen, der vor Überraschung irgendwie aufgegangen war, zu verschließen. Für diesen Moment blieb die Decke um seinen Körper ohne Halt und geriet ins Rutschen. Bevor sie jedoch den Boden erreichen konnte, fing Omi sich und krallte seine Finger in den Stoff. Seine Decke hing nun eher schlecht als Recht um seine Hüfte, seinen Schoss jedoch noch verdeckend. Sofort zog sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Oberkörper, da es doch kühler ganz ohne 'Bekleidung' war als gedacht. Er fixierte seine Entdeckung im Baum gegenüber und konnte bald vollständig Schuldigs Gestalt ausmachen. Das Licht der Straßenlampe spiegelte sich ungewöhnlich stark in den Augen seines Feindes. Dann sah er das befremdend ehrliche Lächeln seines Gegenübers und wurde prompt rot. Omi unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah gespielt interessiert in die Fenster des Nachbarhauses. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Diese Situation war einfach zu abstrus, als dass ihm auch nur annähernd die richtigen Worte eingefallen wären. Unentschlossen wand er sich wieder der Balkontür zu und setzte einen Fuß in sein Zimmer. Omi zog die Decke etwas fester um seine Hüften. Irgendwie war ihm gar nicht mehr kalt.   
Als er sich noch einmal zu seinem Beobachter umdrehte, fing dieser wieder seinen Blick ein. Schuldig lächelte als er das Rot auf Omis Wangen sah. Seinetwegen hätte der Andere noch Stunden dort in der Tür stehen können... Selbst wenn der ganze, junge Körper unter der Decke versteckt wäre, hätte er sich nicht satt können. Doch es war spät und er konnte die Müdigkeit in dem Körper und auch in dem Kopf des anderen fühlen.   
// Schlaf gut Kitty... //   
Omi wand sich wieder ab und verschwand völlig im Zimmer. Er seufzte als er sich wieder in sein Bett legte.   
/ Ich glaube nicht. Ich träume in letzter Zeit nicht gut.../   
// Ich weiß. Du wirst gut träumen... ich passe auf.//   
Er lächelte etwas. Das hörte sich arg nach einer verbalen mütterlichen Umarmung an. Irgendwie niedlich, wenn man bedenkt von wem das kommt...   
/ Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen??/ Eine berechtigte Frage wie er fand.   
// Du hast recht. Warum solltest du mir vertrauen... Ich weiß nicht, da ich selbst noch nicht so viel 'Übung' im Vertrauen habe, kann ich dir da nicht helfen. Es ist deine Entscheidung.//  
/ Aber Aufhalten könnte ich dich eh nicht... Was bleibt mir also übrig? /   
Der Jüngere spürte Schuldigs lachen.   
// Ja, da hast du recht. Also...//   
/Also....???/ Interessiert an der Antwort drückte Omi sein Kissen etwas und schloss die Stille im Haus genießend seine Augen.   
// Schlaf gut... //   
Omi seufzte und versank noch eher er noch mal über Vertrauen oder nicht Vertrauen nachdenken konnte in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Nicht nur für seinen Körper, auch seine Seele fand endlich ruhe. Sie befand sich nicht wie sonst in einem dunklen Raum mit einer Kerze. 

Der nächste Schultag (und auch der Letzte für diese Woche) verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, das er sich einigermaßen ausgeschlafen fühlte. Das Aufstehen fiel ihm heute Morgen zwar besonders schwer, aber immer noch besser als in der Schule auf der Bank aufzuwachen. So saß er also, wach, in der letzten Stunde. Omi sah auf die Uhr... der Unterricht lief leider erst seit 5 Minuten, doch er langweilte sich dermaßen, als ob er schon den ganzen Tag den Ausführungen seines Geschichtslehrers lauschen würde. Omi gähnte herzhaft: soweit sein Kommentar zu dieser Stunde. Total überflüssig wie er fand.  
// Hey Kitty, gut geschlafen?//   
Omi verschluckte sich fast an der Luft, welche er grade einsog. Seine Klassenkameraden schauten ihn skeptisch an, als er so plötzlich anfing zu Husten. "Alles klar... nichts passiert!"   
/ Was machst du schon wieder in meinem Kopf? Habt ihr nichts zu tun?/   
// Nein im Moment nicht.// gab Schuldig zu. // Nagi macht die Wäsche, Farfarello... tut irgendwas und Crawford kocht.//   
/ Er kocht???? Tütensuppe?/ Omi grinste vor sich hin, was alle umliegenden zwar schon wieder verwunderte, aber niemand sagte etwas.   
// Nein, heute nicht. Willst du mit essen?//   
/ Ja klar... Ich rufe vorher noch bei Aya an und sage das ich lieber Crawfords Essen mag./   
// So ungefähr hatte ich mir das gedacht. Aber seit wann kann Aya kochen?//   
Der jüngste Weiß verzog leicht das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die letzte, von Aya zubereitete Mahlzeit.   
/ Gar nicht, deshalb esse ich ja auch was unterwegs./   
// Wo genau?//   
/ Im Park, hier um die Ecke... /   
//OK, die Einladung nehme ich an.//   
Omi sah aus dem Fenster und suchte alle Umliegenden Bäume und Gebäude nach Schuldig oder zumindest Schuldigs Haaren ab.   
/ Dir geht's ja wohl zu gut... /   
//Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht's ausgesprochen gut!//   
Er hörte Schuldig kichern.   


/ Man merkt es... / Omi warf einen Blick nach vorn zu seinem Lehrer.   
/ So eine Schlaftablette. Kann er nicht einfach tot umfallen?/   
// ...er kann...//   
Bevor Omi 'Hä?' oder etwas ähnlich intelligentes denken konnte, hörte man ein Rumsen in der Nähe der Tafel. Von seinem Lehrer sah er nur noch die Beine, welche an der Seite des Tisches hervorguckten.   
/ Du hast ihn umgebracht????/ Einige Schüler stürmten nach vorn.   
// Nein... nur ein wenig außer Gefecht gesetzt.//   
Es gab zwar keine genau Diagnose, jedoch beschloss man einstimmig, dass so der Unterricht nicht weitergeführt werden kann. Mit zweifelnden Blick auf dem am Boden liegenden Lehrkörper verließ auch Omi das Klassenzimmer.   
// Wie lange brauchst du bis zum Park?// Schuldigs mentale Stimme glich nun eher einem flüstern.   
/ Ich ehm... 10 Minuten./   
// Gut.. ich warte...//   


Omis Schritte wurden am Parkeingang langsamer. Er ging doch wirklich zum Mittagessen mit seinem Feind. Es war ja nicht direkt eine Verabredung aber eigentlich würde er es schon als frevelhaft bezeichnen, wenn er ein Wort mit Schuldig außerhalb ihrer nächtlichen Aktionen redete. Und nun sollte er da einfach so hingehen... zu jemanden, den er sonst immer versuchte umzubringen? Schon ein komisches Gefühl, doch die Neugier war irgendwie stärker. Trotzdem hoffte er ja immer noch, das Schuldig ihn irgendwie manipuliert hatte, und er das hier eigentlich gar nicht aus einem Willen tat. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass das Schwarz-Member irgendwie anziehend auf ihn wirkte... (auch körperlich.) Er entdeckte Schuldig auf einer Bank, ca. 50 Meter von einem Imbissstand entfernt. Während er noch überlegte, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wurde er von Schuldigs Augen fixiert. Der andere machte ihn nervös. Er überlegte ernsthaft umzudrehen.   
// Nicht doch Kitty... Ich bin auch ganz artig!//   
Wenige Meter vor der Bank blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch bevor er sich dazu durchrang näher zu treten. Als sich der Deutsche erhob und leicht verbeugte, musste Omi lächeln. "Siehst du... der böse Onkel Schuldig kann auch ein Gentleman sein." Er deutete auf die Bank. "Ich hoffe dieser Platz ist angenehm?" Omi nahm platz und nachdem auch der andere sich wieder gesetzt hatte, betrachtete er dessen Profil. Schuldig unterbrauch dies indem er sich ihm zuwand, irgend einen Burger in der einen und eine Cola in der anderen Hand, und leicht verlegen lächelte. "Ich wusste nicht mehr genau was du deinem Körper zuführst, um ihn in dieser beeindruckenden Form zu halten, ich hoffe das geht." Den Teil, in dem er eigentlich hätte sagen müssen, dass er nur zu nervös war um hier rum zu sitzen und auf Omi zu warten, und deswegen schon etwas gekauft hatte, ließ er weg.   
Unsicher sah Omi Beides an. "Und du willst mich nicht vergiften oder so?" "Nein, das war eigentlich nicht mein Ziel." Grübelnd, über Schuldigs Ziel, nahm der Jüngere einen Schluck der Cola. "Dann hab ich ja nichts mehr von dir," vernahm er die Stimme des anderen recht nah an seinem Ohr.   
Natürlich wurde Omi rot, sagte dann aber schulterzuckend: "Einen Gegner weniger?" Als Schuldig den Kopf schüttelte beobachtete das jüngste Weiß-Member fasziniert wie dessen Haarsträhnen das deutsche Gesicht umspielten. "Ich glaube, in dieser Sache bin ich egoistisch. Persönliche Interessen gehen vor." Er grinste.   
"In 'dieser Sache'?" Omi war sich noch immer nicht sicher um was es hier überhaupt ging. Bis jetzt hat noch niemand in der Nacht in einem Baum vor seinem Fenster gehangen, oder ihn den ganzen Tag beobachtet, oder sich für sein Mittagessen interessiert?! Er biss von dem Burger ab, denn sein Magen fand es nicht wirklich gut, dass er das Teil die ganze Zeit nur in der Hand hielt.   
"Dich..."   
Omi kaute, immer noch grübelnd. "Wasch isch mit mia???" Mit vollem Mund war es zwar etwas schwierig sich zu artikulieren, aber darüber dachte er nicht nach. Omi biss lieber noch ein mal herzhaft in das Brötchen mit Belag. Im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, das Schuldig sich beim Lachen die Hand vor dem Mund hielt und sich leichte Grübchen bildeten.   
/ Niedlich.../ dachte er ungewollt laut.  
"Du auch..." kam prompt die Antwort.   


Der Jüngere hätte sich ja am liebsten in seine Cola-Dose verkrochen, doch das war irgendwie praktisch nicht ausführbar. Er verfluchte das schon bekannte Rot auf seinen Wangen und sah gespielt interessiert in die Tiefen der Cola.   
Schuldig beugte sich vor uns sah ihm von unten ins Gesicht. "Ich habe grad beschlossen heute mit dir aus zugehen." Omi hustete. "Was bitte?" Fragend und zweifelnd sah er den Deutschen an, welcher nur selbstsicher lächelte an. "Du brauchst Ablenkung! Außerdem denk Yohji darüber nach heute bei euch vorbei zu kommen." "Er will wieder zurück?" Schuldig nahm ihm die Cola aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck. "Keine Ahnung. So ausgereift sind seine Gedanken noch nicht. Er will aber mit dem Verrückten reden."   
"Was will er den von Farfarello??.... Ach so.. du meinst den aus unserer Gruppe..." Sein Gegenüber nickte und gab warf die leere Coladose in einen Mülleimer. "Wie auch immer. Ich denke du solltest mal etwas Abstand von dieser ganzen... na der..." Schuldig machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, zeichnete dabei mehr oder weniger deutbare geometrische Körper in die Luft, bevor er weiter sprach: "...Misere.. bei euch.. bekommen. Und ich weiß zufällig einen Club der sich ganz ausgezeichnet dafür eignet."   


~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 1 *~~~~~~~~~   


Wow.. was für ne Arbeit *seufz* Und? Irgendwelche Ideen oder Vorschläge für den 2. Teil? Wünsche? Vielleicht für Yohji und Aya? 

byebye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


	2. I'll be yours 2

I'll be yours 

Teil 2 

Teil: 2 / 2.... TADAAA! FERTIG!! obwohl ich mir überlegt habe, dass man ja noch ein "special chapter" schreiben könnte über das, was da noch so ein wenig offen geblieben is.. (lime ? lemon? Aya und Yohji *s*) aber... dass müsst ihr mir sagen, wie ihr das seht.. no?! 

Paring: is ja immer noch das Selbe, ne ;) Omi X Schu ; Aya X Yohji 

Warnungen: immer das Gleiche à Kitsch... *mir eine Tüte Zucker gegen den Kopf knallt*, OOC (....jaaaaa... hasst mich dafür... *s*)... und nen bissel knutschi-knutschi.. also keine Zitronen, i'm sorry ^________^ ...ich... versuch es im Epilog, ok? 

Kommentar: Song is wie gehabt von Placebo und immer noch sehr schön ;) 

Widmung: Immer noch für Nuri-Hasi... zweitrangig dann für die ganzen SchuSchu-Fanatisten da draußen ^-^ 

Kommentar von Nuri-Beta-Hasi:  
ALso, zuerst einmal das ist knuffig ^^` jaja mein Schu eben ne? Zweitens mein Gott, deine Zeitsprünge lassen nach also Grammatikmässig dummerweiße nehmen deine n/m verwechselfehler zu und du schreibst dauernd wörter wie irgendein, irgendjemand, irgendwann die schreibst du alle getrennt aber egal husch husch bring sie alle um ^---^` *knuffel* (DAS *knuffel* is nur für mich! So... !!!) 

I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid peace   
I'll be your ether   
You'll be breathe me in   
You wont't release   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry the whole night through   
So I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid blue   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)   
I'll be yours   


I'll be your liquor   
Bathing your soul in juice that's pure  
I'll be your anchor   
You'll never leave these shores that cure   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry for days and days   
So I'll be your liquor   
Demons will drown and float away   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)  
I'll be yours  


~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  


"Ich kann nicht tanzen!" Omi musste zugeben, dass dieser Einwand jetzt sehr panisch klang, aber es drückte eben das aus, was in seinem Köpfchen vor ging. Es war ja nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er tanzen sollte. Ihm machte eher Sorgen, was passiert wenn irgendein anderer, Aya z.B., mitbekam mit wem er da durch die Nacht zog. Eigentlich hatte der Jüngste keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht durch Ayas Katana sterben wollte. " Nun, mir fallen auch noch ein paar andere Arten ein sich an einem Freitagabend zu vergnügen, ohne tanzen zu müssen." In Omis Kopf machten sich daraufhin ein paar Ideen breit... Er wurde rot. 

// Schon mal nicht schlecht, deine Ideen, aber warte, ich helfe dir noch ein wenig...// Schuldig tauchte in Omis Kopf auf und hinterließ dort ein Bild. 2 verschlungene Körper in den Weiten eines roten Betttuchs, wobei Omi die Körperteile nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Er sah in sein eigenes vor Lust verschleiertes Gesicht und erkannte eine seiner Hände in orangefarbenem Haar, welches sich auf einem muskulösen, nackten Rücken ausbreitete.   
Das Rot auf Omis Wangen verdunkelte sich, doch er konnte sich irgendwie nicht von dem Bild los reißen. Als er zu Schuldig sah, hatte dieser die Augen genießerisch geschlossen. Als Passant könnte man glauben, dass der Deutsche nur die Sonne genoss, welche in sein Gesicht schien. Doch Omi wusste welchen Ursprung das kleine Lächeln auf dem feindlichen Gesicht hatte. "Wie wär's mit Kino?" Schuldig sah ihn an und lächelte noch immer. Omi konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn schon mal so gesehen zu haben. Natürlich war er ihm noch nie so nah gewesen ohne dabei ans Töten gedacht zu haben, aber seine Angst war irgendwie verflogen, in einem gewissen Maße fühlte er sich sogar wohl so. Kann man seine Meinung über einen anderen Menschen so schnell ändern?   
Der Jüngere nickte und erhob sich dann. "Ich muss los... Ayas miese Laune wartet auf mich." Mitleidig sah Schuldig den Kleineren an und erhob sich ebenso. Dann hielt er dem anderen seine Hand hin.   
Unsicher sah Omi auf die Hand, welche ihm angeboten wurde. Sollte er sich jetzt mit einem Händedruck verabschieden? Was war denn das für eine seltsame deutsche Eigenheit? Die Geste war ihm ja bekannt, doch war das hier der richtige Anlass dafür??? Irritiert legte er seine Hand in die größere.   
Schuldig wartete geduldig (hach… was für ein Wortspiel.. *räusper*). Als er den Druck der fremden Hand fühlte, zog er Omi ruckartig zu sich heran. Die blauen Augen waren geweitet und sahen unsicher zu ihm auf.  
Omis Unsicherheit ignorierend legte er seinen Arm um den Kleineren und ließ seine Hand auf dem jungen Rücken ruhen. Die andere löste er aus Omis griff und strich damit einige Haarsträhnen hinter dessen Ohr.   
Herabgebeugt flüsterte er nahe an der empfindlichen Haut rund um das Hörorgan: "Sag Aya nichts von Yohji... und vielleicht auch nicht von mir." Schuldig entließ den Jüngeren wieder aus seiner Umarmung. "Ich melde mich noch mal bei dir..." Bevor sich Schuldig abwand, tippte er noch kurz mit dem Zeigefinger an Omis Stirn und lächelte. Leicht abwesend sah Omi dem Schwarz-Member nach, wie dieser langsam in den Weiten des Parks, zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Automatisch schlugen seine Beine unter Anleitung des Kopfes den Weg nach Hause ein. 

Etwas einfacher als die anderen Tage zuvor bewältigte er seine Schicht im Blumenshop. Auch Ayas Stimmung machte ihm in dieser Zeit weniger zu schaffen als gewöhnlich. Als er den Laden abschloss, war Aya schon in der Wohnung verschwunden. In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und beobachtete den Rothaarigen kurz, bevor er sich ohne groß zu überlegen Aya gegenüber in den Sessel setzte. Ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand war immer gut. Ihr Leader sah kurz auf, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Buch in seiner Hand. Auch als er 10 Minuten später aufsah, war Omi immer noch an Ort und Stelle, den Blick auf Aya gerichtet.   
"Was?" Der Jüngste zuckte ein wenig angesichts der etwas unangemessenen Lautstärke zusammen. "Nichts...?!"   
Weitere 10 Minuten waren vergangen und Omi hatte wohl mitbekommen, das Aya immer noch auf der Selben Seite las, nicht umgeblättert hatte. Er lächelte etwas schief, angesichts der Tatsache, dass man fast fühlen, besser jedoch sehen konnte, dass Ayas Gedanken nicht bei dem Inhalt des Buches waren. 

Der Ältere schien zu spüren, dass er immer noch angestarrt wurde und sah abermals auf. "Omi... was willst du???" "Nichts.... oder, vielleicht..." Die Worte des Jüngeren wurden zu einem Flüstern, wofür er einen genervten und stechenden Blick von Aya bekam. "Also... darf ich dich was fragen?" Der Rotschopf hob eine Augenbraue, verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab. "Ich habe keine Zeit für Kinderspielchen... Geh Ken fragen, oder deinen Computer." Omi Grummelte, aber so schnell wollte er sich nicht schon wieder verjagen lassen. Schließlich musste er ja unter den Launen des anderen leiden.   
"Nein... es geht um Yohji." "Es gibt nichts was du wissen müsstest." Omi schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er was sagen konnte, sprach Aya weiter: "Ich möchte nichts über ihn hören..." Der Jüngere grummelte abermals, schüttelte noch stärker den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Verwirrt und wütend sah der andere sein Gegenüber an und legte das Buch beiseite. "Was soll das? Drehen jetzt alle durch?" Die Verzweiflung in Ayas Stimme war unterdrückt und dennoch deutlich zu hören.   
Als sich der Ältere erhob wurde Omis lachen ruhiger. Dieser war irritiert von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, denn das Gesicht des Kleineren sah ihn traurig an. Beide schwiegen. Omi blickte zur Tür. "Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr!?" Dieser fast beiläufige Satz traf Aya mitten ins Gesicht. "Ich...." Er war überrumpelt und wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, und als Omi ihm dann wieder mitten ins Gesicht sah und keinen Zweifel an seiner Aussage zuließ, sank Aya wieder in die weichen Kissen des Sofas, hielt den Kopf gesenkt. "Bist du es nicht Leid, ihn zu vermissen?" Aya schüttelte sein Haupt, blieb jedoch stumm. "Bist du es nicht Leid, dich selbst zu belügen?" Das verneinende Schütteln brach ab. Der Rotschopf hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, hielt den Blick jedoch gesenkt. Omi wusste wonach er suchte.   
"Merkst du gar nicht wie alle darunter Leiden? Besonders du?" Er musste sagen, was zu sagen war, bevor Aya seine Maske wieder fand. Bevor er sich wieder hinter etwas verstecken konnte, was er nicht war. "Nein, ich vermisse ihn nicht!" Immer noch hielt er seinen Blick gesenkt, wohl wissend, dass Omi ihn beobachtete. "Er ist ein.... Wieso sollte ich ihn vermissen..." Er sah den Jüngeren an.   
//...er liebt ihn... Sein ganzer Kopf ist voll von diesem Gefühl für euren Flüchtling. Und wie es in seinem Herz aussieht will ich gar nicht wissen...//   
Omi war froh über die Stimme in seinem Kopf, er selbst hätte nicht weiter gewusst. Schuldigs Worte gaben ihm nicht nur die Waffe für den "Finalen Schlag" in die Hand, sondern beruhigten ihn zusätzlich. Er hatte diesen Verdacht schon gehegt, doch ohne die Bestätigung durch Schuldig hätte er nie.... "Weil du ihn liebst... deshalb!" Omi erhob sich und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte wohl gesehen wie Aya zusammen gezuckt war, wie er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, sich selbst versucht hatte das Gegenteil einzureden. Doch es war nicht seine Aufgabe weiteres zu tun. Wenn Yohji wirklich kommen sollte, dann.... Ja, dann bringen sich die Beiden entweder gegenseitig um, oder...   
//...bleiben zusammen?// Omi zuckte ein wenig zusammen als Schuldig die Stille durchbrach. Zumindest die Stille in seinem Kopf.   
/ Ja.../ Er hörte den anderen leise lachen.  
// Ist das so abwegig? //  
/ ...ich kann es mir nur nicht vorstellen... Aya.. und Yohji.../   
//Ja ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Aber das macht es vielleicht aus...//   
Mit ein paar Schritten war Omi auf dem Balkon und sah der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie den Tag hinter sich lassen wollte. Er seufzte.  
/ Wo bist du grad? / Die Frage kam ihm selbst irgendwie unpassend vor. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Häuserdächer schweifen und verfolgte mit den Augen einigen Personen auf der Straße. Omi beugte sie vor, um eine Katze in der Seitenstraße unter sich bei der Jagd zu beobachten. "Im Himmel?" Die 2 Arme die den Jüngsten festhielten kamen ihm grade recht, denn Schuldigs Worte hätten ihn fast dazu gebracht, der Katze entgegen zu stürzen. Sein Atem ging automatisch schneller, was auch an Schuldigs Anwesenheit lag. Und... Oh ja! Schuldig war anwesend, und wie... Die 2 Arme, welche sich um seinen Körper geschlungen hatten, waren mehr als nur real. Das Schwarz-Member grinste, als er in die ziemlich wirren Gedanken des Jüngeren eintauchte. Da war wieder das Bild ihrer beider Körper, dass er dem… seinem Kleinen einmal geschickt hatte, dann ein wenig Angst und... Neugierde. "Irgendwann... fall ich noch mal in Ohnmacht." Omi grübelte darüber nach, ob Schuldig ein Fetisch für solche Auftritte hatte. Durch die Tür zu kommen, wäre wohl so was wie ein Kapitalverbrechen. Also in diesem Haushalt hier sowieso, weil Aya ihn wahrscheinlich anfallen würde. 

"Ich kann doch nichts für meine 'einschlagende' Erscheinung!" Schuldig ließ Omi los, nachdem er den Kleineren zu sich umgedreht hatte. Ihn musternd lehnte er sich an die Wand des Hauses. Immer noch etwas... unsicher und überrascht versuchte Omi Herr über diese Situation zu werden. Hey, es war doch schon fast normal, dass er hier mit seinem Feind auf dem Balkon zu seinem Zimmer stand, obwohl Aya noch immer im Wohnzimmer saß und auch noch Yohji hier bald aufkreuzen würde. Ungewollt sog er den Anblick Schuldigs in sich auf. Der Deutsche stand vor ihm in einer schwarzen Hose, die irgendwie transparent wirkte. Wenn das Licht richtig stand, konnte man die gut proportionierten Beine des Schwarz sehen. Dem weißen Gehrock, welcher typischerweise kurz oberhalb der Knie endete, fehlten die Ärmel. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass Schuldig seine Haare versuchte mit einem Haarband zu bändigen, was jedoch nicht sonderlich effektiv war, denn viele Strähnen hatte er nicht einfangen können auf Grund deren Länge bzw. "nicht Länge". Der Deutsche lächelte, öffnete dann ohne etwas zu sagen einen Knopf am Gehrock, sodass dieser sich öffnete und Omi den Blick auf Schuldigs unbekleideten Oberkörper frei gab. Ein "Äh..." rutschte dem Jüngeren heraus. "So... du willst wirklich nur ins Kino?" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schloss das Schwarz-Member den Knopf wieder. "Mir ist etwas Besseres eingefallen. Deswegen bin ich auch hier." Schuldig schloss die Augen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht. Die Untergehende Glut färbte seinen weißen Gehrock in ein sanftes Orange bis Rot. 

"Ich wollte dich Abholen." Omi stutzte und sah an sich hinab. Er wusste ja nicht wo es hin ging aber... war das passend? "Muss ich mich umziehen?" Schuldig stieß sich von der Wand ab, zwinkerte Omi zu und verschwand mit einem "Ich hab schon eine Idee." in dem Zimmer des Weiß.   
/ Er hat eine WAS?/ Ungläubig und wieder mal viel zu laut drangen Omis Gedanken zu dem Telepathen vor, der schon fast in dem heimischen Kleiderschrank des Computerfreaks verschwunden war, als dieser ebenfalls sein Zimmer durch die Balkontür betrat. "Eine Idee... Was du anziehen kannst..." kam es gedämpft aus dem Kleiderschrank.   
/ Mein Schrank kann reden... / dachte der Jüngere kichernd.   
Schuldig ging darauf nicht weiter ein, sondern tauchte grinsend wieder auf. In den Händen hielt er irgendwelche Sachen... Omi hatte keine Ahnung wo der andere das jetzt her hatte, denn bekannt kam ihn das Zeug nicht vor. Die Sachen die er gerne und oft trug lagen vorn und waren Alltagstauglich. Trainingshosen, Shirts in allen Farben und seine geliebten kurzen Hosen in allen Varianten.   
Sein Besucher hinterließ die Sachen auf dem Bett, als er wieder an Omi vorbei auf den Balkon ging, sich dort auf die Berüstung hockte. "Ich warte unten auf dich!" Und schon war Schuldig in der Luft und durch bestimmte physische Gesetze bedingt wenig später auf dem Boden der Seitenstraße. 

Aya hat nur kurz von seinem Tee aufgeschaut, als er an der Küche vorbei gekommen war. So schnell wie möglich rief er dem Weiß-'Headmaster' "Ich geh noch mal weg" zu und setzte dies auch gleich in die Tat um. Schuldig stand an der Ecke und deutete ihm, sich zu beeilen. Der Deutsche zog Omi an sich und somit aus dem Blickfeld anderer Passanten. Grade noch rechtzeitig, denn er sah wie Yohji in diesem Moment über die Straße, auf den Blumenladen zugelaufen kam. 

Yohji trat seufzend in den Blumenladen. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf wie sehr er den ihm so bekannten Geruch vermisst hat. Das Hotelzimmer kam ihm gleich noch viel trister vor bei den vielen Farben hier.   
In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen. Aya saß auf dem Sofa, den Blick stumm auf dem TV gerichtet. Yohji glaubte zwar nicht wirklich, dass Aya der Kochsendung mit vollem geistigen Einsatz folgte, aber egal! Er sah jedenfalls verdammt niedlich aus, wenn er so in Gedanken versunken war. Der Eisblock, den der Rotschopf sonst um sich aufgebaut hatte, war so gut wie gar nicht zu spüren.   
Yohji lächelte leicht, ging dann zur Flimmerkiste und schaltete sie aus. "Nur unnötige Energieverschwendung, wenn du sowieso nicht hinschaust." Kommentierte der Playboy überflüssigerweise sein Tun. Sein Gegenüber schreckte viel eher durch die bekannte Stimme als durch den schwarzen Bildschirm auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, konnte Yohji das Eis wieder spüren, welches Aya zu seinem Schutz aufzubauen wusste. Sein Lächeln verschwand während er die Hand hob. "Hi..." Weiter wusste der Playboy nicht. Immerhin lebte er noch, und das war schon länger als erwartet. "Was machst du hier?" Der unterkühlte Ton ließ Yohji frösteln. Da war er wieder... der Aya, den er nicht mochte. Den er am liebsten aus seiner Erinnerung und aus seinem Leben verbannen würde. Er hasste es, wenn Aya so war. Emotionslos, beherrscht, kalt, abweisend... wie tot. Selbst ein wütender Rotschopf war ihm lieber.   
"Heimweh." Antwortete Yohji während er in Richtung der Küche ging. Neben dem Küchentisch stellte er seine Tasche ab, folgend machte er sich daran einen Kaffee zu kochen. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, mit 2 Tassen in der Hand, saß Aya immer noch unverändert auf dem Sofa. Er konnte die angespannten Muskeln förmlich sehen. Eine Tasse stellte er vor dem anderen auf den Tisch. Die andere in der Hand haltend, ließ sich Yohji in den Sessel sinken. 2 funkelte Augen beobachteten ihn dabei. "Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Aya schwieg und starrte seine Kaffeetasse zu Tode. "Vielleicht kannst du mir ja nun endlich mal erklären was dich geritten hat?! Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nicht zu viel ist." "Nein." Yohji war nicht überrascht über die Antwort.  
"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Sprechen war noch nie deine Stärke." Der Playboy vernahm ein Schnaufen von seinem Gegenüber. "Deine auch nicht." 

"Wenigstens rede ich wenn es angebracht ist und schweige mich nicht aus." Yohji nahm einen Schluck des Kaffees und schloss dann seine Hände wieder um die Tasse. Aya saß immer noch völlig unbeweglich auf dem Sofa. Die weichen Polster waren eigentlich sehr bequem, doch der Rotschopf schaffte es irgendwie, dass es nach dem genauen Gegenteil aussah. "Du redest auch wenn es nicht angebracht ist." Jetzt musste Yohji sogar grinsen. Seit wann war sein 'Boss' denn so witzig? "Ja, das vielleicht auch. Das macht mich zu einem -normalen - Menschen. Und was bist du?"   
"Normal? Du machst dich lächerlich, Herr Ober-Playboy." Aya erhob sich, nahm die Tasse und ging in Richtung der Küche. "Was bitte? Seit wann sind wir denn so gemein, großer Anführer?" Yohji erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte dem anderen. "Halt den Mund!" Aya stand an der Spüle und kippte den Kaffee in den Abfluss. "Aber, aber! Seit wann..." Yohji wurde unterbrochen. "Ich habe gesagt du sollst ruhig sein!" Wütend verzog der Playboy sein Gesicht. Er kannte Ayas Befehlston, aber das hier war anders. Wieso fühlte er sich mit einmal so verletzt dadurch? "Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten!"   
Der Rotschopf stand noch immer an der Spüle, hielt sich dort nun mit beiden Händen fest. "Geh endlich! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen... ich..." Als Aya sein Gesicht in Richtung des anderen umwand weiteten sich seine Augen. Bevor er noch seine Hände abwehrend hochreißen konnte, spürte er schon eine Ladung warmen Kaffee im Gesicht. Prustend versuchte er der braunen Flut Herr zu werden. Das Gefühl der Socken [*], welche die Flüssigkeit vom Boden aufsogen, war mehr als unangenehm. Immer noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen sah er Yohji an. "Mein Gott Aya! Wie alt bist du denn bitte?? Komm endlich wieder zu dir, damit ich mich endlich mit einem Erwachsenen unterhalten kann!" Aus den roten Strähnen tropfte es immer noch. Aya senkte seinen Blick und beobachtete die Pfütze auf dem Boden, während die Worte seines Gegenübers in seinem Kopf verarbeitet wurden. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer..." Bevor sich der Playboy jedoch abwenden konnte, um die Küche und Aya zu verlassen, hatte dieser sich dazu entschieden endlich zu handeln. Mit wenigen Bewegungen war er näher an den anderen heran gekommen, um dann, dem überraschten Yohji etwas ungestüm und ruckartig einen Kuss aufzudrücken.   
Als dieser aus Reflex die Augen schloss, waren die fremden Lippen auch schon wieder verschwunden. Aya taumelte, von seinem eigenen Handeln erschrocken rückwärts, die in der Kaffeepfütze patschenden Socken ignorierend. "Ent... schuldigung..." Stotternd und verunsichert stand der Rotschopf noch einen Moment da, ehe er die Küche fluchtartig verließ. Der zurückgebliebene Playboy sah sich verwirrt um. Desorientiert wanderte er dann einige Minuten in der Küche umher, bevor er den Weg ins Wohnzimmer wieder fand. Eigentlich war die Begrüßung besser ausgefallen, als er sich das erhofft hatte, aber trotzdem war er mit der Situation überfordert. Wahrlich war das nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen, aber bei all den anderen hatte so eine kurze Berührung nie ausgereicht um ihn dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Yohji lehnte sich zurück, ließ sich in das weiche Polster sinken und beschloss, dass noch einige Tests von Nöten waren. War das jetzt eigentlich so was wie eine Versöhnung gewesen? 

[*] Ja ich weiß... das mit den Socken ist Blödsinn aber... es passte nicht anders... 

Omi saß neben Schuldig im Auto und beobachtete abwechselnd die Landschaft und den Fahrer. Als sich auf dem Gesicht des Deutschen schlagartig ein bekanntes Grinsen breit machte, hob der Jüngere eine Augenbraue. "Was?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Das rote Kitty ist doch nicht ganz so unmenschlich wie ich dachte." Schuldig sah kurz in Omis fragendes Gesicht, dann jedoch wieder auf die Straße. "Ach nein?" Omi stutzte, der andere sprach in Rätseln und gab noch nicht mal eine Auflösung dazu.   
"Nein... Er hat Mr. Playboy grad ganz schön fertig gemacht."   
Der Jüngere grummelte. "Nun sag schon endlich was los war!" Er setzte zur Unterstützung seine beste Schmoll-Schnute auf. Schuldigs Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Lächeln.   
"Er hat ihn geküsst." "Aya? Yohji? Auf den Mund? Ein Todeskuss?" Der Deutsche lachte auf. "Auf den Mund, Herzchen. Vom Tod sind beide aber noch weit entfernt."   
"Das beruhigt mich..." Omi ließ sich grinsend in seinen Sitz sinken. "Ist es noch weit?"   
Schuldig gab etwas mehr Gas. "Ungeduldig?... Nein es ist nicht mehr weit..."   


Omi beobachtete grübelnd, wie Schuldig sich seiner Schuhe entledigte und diese dann im Auto verschwinden ließ. War das irgendein neuer Trend oder so? Es war still hier... nur das rauschen von Wasser, rhythmisch, wie Wellen die auf Land trafen, brach diese Stille.  
/..Wasser...?/ grübelte Omi.  
// Los Kitty, zieh deine Schuhe aus... //  
/...Wasser... Fische... Meer... Strand... Sand.../ viele Assoziationen zu dem Geräusch schwirrten dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf, während er nebenbei die Schuhe (plus Socken) auszog und ins Auto stellte. 

Der Deutsche lief vor ihm einen künstlichen Pfad entlag, hinein ins Nirgendwo, so schien es ihm. Vor Büschen und Bäumen war nicht mal mehr der Himmel zu sehen. Als sich die Zweige lichteten war der Blick in den klaren Abendhimmel wieder frei. Vor dem Jüngeren war wie aus dem Nichts ein Strand aufgetaucht. Im schwindenden Abendlicht waren die Schaumkronen der Wellen, die ca. 80 Meter vor ihm auf den Strand trafen, noch deutlich zu sehen, ansonsten war das Wasser ruhig. Es war menschenleer. "Träumer..." Omi blinzelte einige Male. Er war so tief in seinen Beobachtungen versunken, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie Schuldig schon einige Meter im hellen Sand, in Richtung des Wassers, gelaufen war. Den Blick auf das Wasser geheftet schloss er zu dem Schwarz-Member auf und lief dann still neben diesem her, bis der Sand unter seinen Füßen feucht wurde. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie er leicht in den Sand einsank, wie eine neue Welle den Strand erreichte und das Wasser seine Füße umspülte. Schuldig lächelte still.   
/ Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal am Strand war... ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr an das Gefühl von dem Sand unter meinen Füßen erinnern. Das ist irgendwie traurig.../  
Schuldig hatte sich nicht weit von ihm in den trockenen Sand sinken lassen und beobachtete sein unschuldiges Kitty nun wie es bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser stand und fasziniert den Bewegungen der Wellen folgte. 

// Ich weiß.// Omi warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Schuldig, welcher sich versonnen den Sand durch die Finger rieseln ließ. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu um sich dann neben den Älteren ebenfalls auf den noch warmen Boden zu setzen. "Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht gefallen." Omi nickte und sah aufs Wasser. "Bist du oft hier... mit deinen Verabredungen?" Schuldig grinste während er Omi direkt ins Gesicht sah. "Was denkst du? Wie schätzt du mich ein?" "Keine Ahnung, ich kenne dich nicht wirklich lange und gut..." Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf und streckte sich mit einem lächeln dann ganz auf dem Sand aus. Er ruckelte sich etwas zu Recht, bevor er sich auf die Seite legte um Omi besser betrachten zu können. "Wie du ja siehst, ist das hier nicht grad ein Touristen-Treffpunkt. Glaub mir, wenn nur ein paar mehr Leute wüssten, dass es diesen Strand hier gibt, währen wir jetzt nicht allein. Und deswegen komme ich eben her... Ruhe, ganz für mich allein." Omi schwieg und beobachtete den Mond, wie dieser sich seine Stelle am Abendlichen Himmel suchte. Er leuchtete schon recht hell für diese Zeit. Schuldig regte sich neben ihm. "Warst du schon mal im Meer baden?" "Ich glaub schon..." Omi kramte in seinen Erinnerungen. "Ich glaube als Kind, keine Ahnung wie alt. Die Erinnerungen sind nicht wirklich brauchbar." Der Deutsche erhob sich und öffnete seinen ärmellosen Gehrock und ließ ihn von seinen Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Omi blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sein Gegenüber war so gut wie nackt... also bis auf die Hose... und er schaffte es irgendwie nicht seinen Blick von dem unbekleideten, wohlgeformten Oberkörper zu lösen. 

Erst als Schuldig Omi auf die Beine zog und diesen fast genauso leicht seines Shirts entledigte kam er zu sich. Oder so etwas in der Art. "Äh.. ehm... ich... wieso... oh..." Hilflos stammelte der Jüngere zusammenhangsloses Zeug. "Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir jetzt baden gehen." Ungläubig starrte Omi auf die fremden Hände, die an dem Verschluss seiner Hose nestelten, bis dieses Stück Stoff sich ebenfalls verabschiedete und seine Beine entlang glitt. Bevor er jedoch richtig registrieren konnte, dass er nur noch in seinen schwarzen Shorts vor seinem (eigentlich) Feind stand, war Schuldig auch schon kräftig dabei sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Mit dem Jüngeren auf den Armen lief der Deutsche dem Wasser entgegen. Er grinste den überrumpelten, doch sich so langsam seiner Position bewusst werdenden Omi, von oben an. "Hey Kitty, du brauchst doch nicht rot werden... es ist doch keiner außer uns hier..."   
/...das ist ja das Problem.../ dachte Omi, wieder einmal zu laut.   
// Ich sehe da kein Problem...// Schuldig erreichte das Wasser und watete hinein, weiter in Richtung des Horizonts.   
//Ich hab dich gern für mich allein... //   
Omi schluckte während er das eigentlich recht angenehm warme Wasser an seinen Beinen fühlte. Schuldig löste schließlich seine Arme und ließ seine noch immer leicht irritierte Fracht ganz in das Wasser gleiten.   
Der Jüngere tastete erst einmal nach dem Grund. Unsicher sah er dem Deutschen dabei zu, wie dieser weiter ins Nass glitt. Omis Hände glitten über die Wasseroberfläche um sich herum, während er die Reflexionen des Mondlichtes auf selbiger beobachtete. Schuldig beobachtete den Jüngeren eine ganze Weile. Er konnte sich dem Anblick des jungen Körpers im Mondlicht nicht erwähren. Der Deutsche war so schnell wieder bei Omi, als ob sich das Wasser vor ihm geteilt hätte. Als das jüngste Weiß-Mitglied seinen Blick wieder hob, begegnete ihm sofort der neugierige und leicht verschleierte Blick seines Gegenübers. Schuldig lächelte kurz, bevor er Omi einfach zu sich heran zog, darauf achtend, dass dieser nicht unterging. Dieser war einfach zu überrascht und willig um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Schuldigs Arme versprachen halt und das war angenehm. Also warum sollte er sich wohl aus dieser Umarmung entziehen? Omis Beine suchten orientierungslos nach Grund, welchen sie aber nicht erreichten, da Schuldig ihn so im Wasser hielt, dass er in der Schwebe hing. Als sich der Deutsche dann tiefer ins Meer gleiten ließ, in dem er sich zurück lehnte und mit den Beinen vom Boden abstieß, schlangen sich Omis Beine wie selbstverständlich um die fremde Taille. 

Er keuchte erschrocken angesichts der aus dieser Handlung folgenden Nähe auf. Über Schuldigs Schulter hinweg betrachtete er den abendlichen Himmel, und den für diese Zeit schon ungewöhnlich stark leuchtenden Mond. Das Schwarz-Member hatte auf Omis Positionsänderung hin nur seine Arme kurz fester um den jungen Körper geschlungen. Dann musste er sie jedoch zum ausbalancieren ihrer beiden Körper neben sich, unter Wasser, benutzen. Omi hielt sich weiterhin an Schuldig fest. Er fand es angenehm in dieser Position durchs Wasser zu gleiten... "Ich kann auch alleine schwimmen... wenn ich zu schwer bin oder so." Unsicher sah er Schuldig an. "Ach bitte, du wiegst doch sowieso schon so gut wie nichts und im Wasser sogar noch weniger. Außerdem ist es so viel angenehmer..." Er lächelte Omi an. "Ok... aber sag bescheid wenn du nicht mehr kannst." "Dann gehe ich eben mit dir unter..." grinste der Deutsche. "Du kannst mir natürlich auch die Freude machen, und dich tot stellen, damit ich dich wiederbeleben kann!" Der Jüngere hatte das "Rot-Werden" schon ganz gut unter Kontrolle, konnte es jedoch auch dieses Mal nicht ganz unterdrücken. /Das kannst du auch einfacher haben.../ Wand er sich im Gedanken an Schuldig. Diese wenigen, Wort auszusprechen hätte er sich sowieso nie getraut. // Ah ja?// Omi hatte seinen Kopf schon von der Schulter seines "Trägers" genommen und sah Schuldig an. Er nickte, und ließ wie beiläufig Schuldigs Haare aus dem Haargummi frei. Noch während er mit seinen Fingern durch die orangefarbene Flut glitt, schloss er wie hypnotisiert von dem Blick des Älteren, den er bis dahin erwidert hatte, die Augen. Nach ewigen Sekunden dann, schloss sich der Mund, den er bis jetzt nur aus der Ferne kannte, dem Seinigen an. Omi hatte das Gefühl, dass Schuldigs Lippen perfekt auf seine eigenen passten, als wären sie nur dafür geschaffen worden, ihn zu küssen. Federleicht war diese Berührung gewesen und als sie sich wieder trennten öffnete Omi seine Augen erst gar nicht, in der Erwartung, dass die warmen Gegenstücke seiner Lippen bald wieder zurückkommen mögen. Schuldig nahm das Bild des wunderbar unschuldigen und entspannten Gesichtes direkt vor sich auf und brachte es so fest in seinem Gedächtnis an, dass es ihm nie wieder verloren gehen möge. Sicherlich hatte er nicht vor sein Kitty so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen, jetzt wo Omi sich so weit getraut hatte und vor allem ihm so vertraute. Ohne Zögern verringerte er dann den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern wieder auf 0 und kostete abermals von dem süßen Mund, der schon auf ihn wartete. Schuldig tastete mit den Füßen nach Grund, denn er hatte Angst, dass er alles um sie herum, alles bis auf ihren Kuss für diesen Augenblick vergessen könnte... und eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht absaufen. Seit langem fühlte er sich mal wieder wohl und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Omi der Grund dafür war. 

Als er fest stand, legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper, der ihn noch immer mit den Beinen gefangen hielt. Der Deutsche bemerkte Omis Finger, die seine Wangen fast so zart berührten, dass man meinen konnte, es wäre nur ein Windhauch. Etwas überrascht, war er dann von der Zunge, welche gegen seine Lippen stupste. Egal ob es nur ein versehen war, oder nicht, Schuldig öffnete seinen Mund und kam dem vorwitzigen Drängler entgegen. Nicht Unsicherheit, eher Neugier lag in den folgenden Küssen.   
Irritiert sah sich Omi um, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr im Wasser schwammen, sondern nahe, des Strandes, im recht flachen Wasser hockten. Sein Blick wurde von seinem Gegenüber eingefangen und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich das verräterische Rot auf seine Wangen legte.   
"Kalt?"   
/Kalt? Eher das Gegenteil.../ antwortete Omi auf anderem Wege.   
"Kitty, seit wann bist du denn so Zügellos? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht..." Schuldig grübelte kurz. "Könnte ja daran liegen, das ich dich sowieso noch nicht sehr gut kenne, aber ich habe vor das zu ändern!" Er grinste. "Und du meinst, die anderen finden das gut?" Der Jüngere hatte doch leichte Zweifel... oder auch größere Zweifel. Auslegungssache. "Ich weiß nicht, bin leider nicht der, der in die Zukunft sehen kann. Man müsste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen."   
Omis Vernunft kämpfte um den Vorrang in seinem Kopf, was bei all den Hormonen und Gefühlen die da grade ne Sause feierten nicht so einfach ist. "Ist es das wert?" Schuldig strich Omi einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sich sein Gegenüber dann einige Sekunden im Mondlicht. "Definitiv... und es gab schon lange keine Sache mehr, um die es sich gelohnt hätte zu kämpfen."   
Omi fing Schuldigs Hand ein und verschränkte seine Finger mit den größeren. "Dein Leben?" Der Ältere lachte kurz und etwas bitterer, als er es gewollt hatte auf. Versonnen betrachtete er ihre ineinander verankerten Hände. "Nein.... nicht wirklich." Er hob seinen Blick und sah Omi an. "Jetzt vielleicht wieder..."   
"Ja, vielleicht." Der Jüngere machte eine Pause und sah Schuldig an. "Du musst dir aber ein gutes Geschenk für Aya einfallen lassen, damit er dir Tür aufmacht... und dich am Leben lässt." "Wie wäre es, mit einem 20 000 Jahre alten Katana? Oder doch lieber einem Kuchen?" Während seiner Antwort, hatte Schuldig sich erhoben und Omi einfach mit sich, auf die Beine gezogen. "Ähm.. das was sich weniger als Mordwaffe eignet."   
Mit Schwung hob der Ältere den jungen Weiß an und trug in so zurück zu ihren Sachen. Dort ließ er ihn jedoch nicht ab, sondern versuchte ihn nicht fallen zu lassen, während er ihre Sachen aufhob. Genau so, mit Omi über der Schulter, machte er sich dann auf zurück zum Auto. "Ich könnte ihm ja ein wenig bei der Sache mit eurem Playboy helfen." Omi musste lachen, bei der Vorstellung, dass Schuldig in die Rolle von Dr. Sommer schlüpfen sollte. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass Aya mit dir über seine Probleme reden wird?" 

"Muss er ja auch nicht... Ein Blick in seinen sturen Dickschädel reicht mir schon." Er stellte seine Fracht grinsend neben dem Auto ab, holte dann von irgendwo her, zwei Handtücher, und wickelte Omi schließlich in eines davon. "Er wird dich umbringen..."  
Schuldig hob den Jüngeren an und setzte ihn auf der Motorhaube wieder ab. "Ich weiß." Grinste er zurück, während er sich zwischen Omis Beine schob und diesen gleichzeitig mit seinen Armen einfing. "Dann ist ja gut." Omi erwiderte die Umarmung und sah über die Schultern seines eigentlichen Feindes zurück aufs Meer. 

~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 2.. Ende der Story? *~~~~~~~~~  


hmmm.. ich muss mal irgendwas gemeines schreiben. Wo einer stirbt oder wenigstens von nem Hund gebissen wird... wähhh... der Schmalz ist einfach... zu offensichtlich ^-^ eigentlich hab ich mal Bock auf was tragisches,... aber HEYYY! Ich hab ja noch nen Teil (wenn ihr wollt)... darf ich sie umbringen???? Jajajajaa????? *lieb guck* 

bye bye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu  
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


	3. I'll be yours Epilog

I'll be yours 

Epilog (Version 1 - gekürzt) 

Teil: ENDEEEE! Das war das letzte! Noch mehr nicht zu dem Thema I'll be yours! 

Paring: Tatatataaa... Überraschung! Immer noch Omi X Schuldig ..und nun auch wirklich, richtig, unübersehbar Aya X Yohji ^^ 

Warnungen: YYYEEEEEHHAAA! Ich habs gepackt... meine erste offizielle Lemon-Szene *tränen in den Augen hab* Man, das war aber auch ne Geburt... und dann is die so lang geworden *räusper* Entschuldigung ^_^   
Sagt mir wenigstens ob sie gut is???? 

Kommentar: *am Kopf kratz* ....was hab ich da nur gemacht *räusper* Sex auf MEINEM Word-Dokument! *s* (also das hab ich nicht gemacht... also.. nur theoretisch ^_^) Der letzte Teil is ganz schön "dämlich" und schlecht, aber.. sorry *s* hab den ganzen Tag (na ja.. fast) dran gesessen und nun is Pumpe!   
Das Lied... von Placebo.. wie gehabt ^^ 

Widmung: Also das Teil is (auch immer noch) für das Nuri-Hasi.. ehm... hab ich versprochen, und weil sie immer so lieb beta-gelesen hat ^-^ *lieb guck* 

Mein Dank für das Beta geht an Nuri-Hasi!   
Ihr Kommentar:   
I see,hm ein einziges Wort:  
K A W A I I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So also die netten kleinen Teufelchen von Fehlern hielten sich diesmal in Grenzen nur du und deine süßen Zeitsprünge immer ^^   
Nein, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft knallrot zu werden, das war zu viel Zucker... *nick* *lächel* ich danke dir nochmal für die Story nur für mich *hüpf* *kuddel* *liebhat* 

Erklärung:  
// Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck...// --Schuldigs Gedanken während einer "Unterhaltung"   
/Ich bin klein. Hab mich lieb! / -- Omis Gedanken bei einer "Unterhaltung" mit SchuSchu   
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~  


I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid peace   
I'll be your ether   
You'll be breathe me in   
You wont't release   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry the whole night through   
So I'll be your water   
Bathing you clean with liquid blue   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)   
I'll be yours   


I'll be your liquor   
Bathing your soul in juice that's pure   
I'll be your anchor   
You'll never leave these shores that cure   
I've seen you suffer   
I've seen you cry for days and days   
So I'll be your liquor   
Demons will drown and float away   


I'll be your father   
I'll be your mother   
(I'll be your lover)  
I'll be yours   


~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yohji rührte genervt in seinem Kaffee und warf Ken nach jeder runde böse Blicke zu. Dieser Dödel hatte ihn doch wirklich an einem Sonntagmorgen geweckt. OK, es war ja nicht irgend ein Sonntagmorgen, denn ihr Chibi hatte heute Geburtstag und sein erster Wunsch war für ein gemeinsames Frühstück drauf gegangen. Ihr jüngster mampfte grade mehr als glücklich ein Honigbrötchen. Yohjis Blick wanderte zu seiner Eisprinzessin. Aya saß ihm gegenüber und sah zufrieden aus.   
Es klingelte an der Tür und alle Blicke wanderten zu Omi, welcher jedoch damit beschäftigt war, den Honig daran zu hindern, von dem Brötchen zu laufen. Aya räusperte sich und Omi sah endlich auf. "Was ist denn? Es hat geklingelt, will nicht einer aufmachen gehen?" Yohji, Ken und Aya sahen ihren Chibi weiter an. "Hey, was soll das? Nur weil ich als einziges hier eine FESTE Beziehung habe," Omi funkelte Aya und dann ihren Playboy an, "muss es ja nicht heißen, dass ausgerechnet mein Freund immer vor der Tür steht?" "Ich kann ja wohl mal gar nichts dafür!" Verteidigte sich Yohji und warf seinem Gegenüber eindeutige Blicke zu.   
"Und ob." Aya ließ es sich nicht nehmen und funkelte böse zurück.   
Seufzend erhob sich Ken um die Tür zu öffnen. Der Besucher klingelte ungeduldig bereits ein zweites und ein drittes Mal. "Ja, ich komm ja schon verdammt. Wir müssend diese penetrante Klingel ausbauen, Aya. Die treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn." Fluchend verschwand der Fußballer in Richtung der Haustür.   
Omi lud etwas mehr Honig auf sein Brötchen und nuschelte "Es muss ja nicht immer Schuldig sein." vor sich hin.   
"Ich mache nie wieder die Tür auf!" Die Blicke seiner Teamkollegen ruhten auf Ken, als dieser schnaufend durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche kam. Hinter ihm tauchte ein oranger Haarschopf auf, welcher unweigerlich mit einem unverschämt breiten Grinsen und einem deutschen Hinterteil verbunden war (nein, liebe Leser: kein Arsch mit Mund und Haaren...). Omi wurde unter den strafenden Blicken der anderen minimal kleiner. "Ups..."   
Schuldig blieb in der Küchentür stehen und besah sich die Runde. "Hey, ihr müsst echt mal was mit eurem Fußballer unternehmen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so fluchen kann!" Er umrundete den Tisch und ging neben seinem Herzblatt in die Hocke. Ohne weitere Worte zog er Omis überraschtes Gesicht zu sich heran und küsste ihn eifrig. Der Jüngere konnte sich dieser Attacke natürlich nicht erwähren, und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht. Willig ließ er die stürmische Zunge ein, beteiligte sich an diesem Spiel. Auch Yohjis sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke ignorierten sie... Aya im Übrigen auch.   
Omi trennte sich eher wiederwillig von den köstlichen Lippen, als er spürte wie ihm der Honig über die Hand lief.   
Schuldig grinste in die Runde. "Hier hängt eindeutig sexuelle Frustration in der Luft!"  
Der Jüngste konnte bloß nicken, da er grade hingebungsvoll an einem seiner Honigfinger nuckelte. Das grinsen seines Freundes wurde eindeutig lüstern, als er Omi bei seiner Aktion beobachtete. Ohne große Umschweife hob er seinen Chibi vom Stuhl auf seine Arme. "Ich habe dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk noch gar nicht gegeben. Dafür werde ich mich sofort entschuldigen."   
Yohji sah den Beiden seufzend hinterher, als diese im Flur verschwanden. Aya dagegen war schwer ins grübeln gekommen. Irgendwie besaß er ja eine Machtposition, also abgesehen von seiner sonstigen Macht als oberster Weiß-Befehlshaber. Er dachte eher an die neue Machtposition die er Yohji gegenüber hatte. Es gab da etwas, das nur er hatte und wonach Yohji sich sehr verzehrte. Nun gut, es stand außer Frage, dass der Playboy auch etwas hatte, was Aya zu gerne haben würde, aber er hatte sich besser im Griff als Yohji. Es ging ja schließlich um Macht! Und Aya hatte sehr gerne Macht.   


Wenig später stand das Weiß-Oberhaupt am Spülbecken um die Spuren des morgendlichen Zusammenseins zu beseitigen. Auch als Yohjis Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und der Playboy berauschend nah hinter ihm stand, tat er weiterhin unbeeindruckt seine Arbeit. Diesen Versuch der Annährung war er schon gewohnt von Yohji. Als dieser jedoch anfing Küsse im Nacken des Rotschopfes zu verteilen, wurde dieser schon etwas stutzig. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, um besser abschätzen zu können, welche Verteidigungsmaßnahme am besten wirken würde.   
Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen wie es dazu kam, jedenfalls gelang es ihm nicht irgendeine Verteidigung aufzufahren. Yohji hat seinen Körper plötzlich sehr dich an den eigenen geschoben und da war einiges ans Licht gekommen, was ihm so nicht wirklich bewusst war. Der Grund warum der Playboy das hier grad tat, drängte sich ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf: Das gesamte Blut war aus seinem Kopf in tiefere Regionen gewandert, wodurch das Denkzentrum am Arbeiten gehindert wurde.   
Die sanften Bewegungen Yohjis ließen Aya nun nicht mehr wirklich kalt. Der Zustand seines Hintermannes war ansteckend, was einen vergleichbaren Blutfluss, wie eben beschrieben, zur Folge hatte. Yohji merkte auf, als ihrem sonst so beherrschter Anführer ein Mini-Stöhnen entwich. Er ließ von dem Hals ab und sah in das schönste Gesicht, dass er je gesehen hatte, und er hatte wahrlich schon viele Gesichter gesehen.   
"Ich könnte dich auffressen, weißt du das?" Yohjis Flüstern ging fast unter, da er seine Lippen nicht lange von dem perfekten Hals seines Vordermannes fern halten konnte.   
"Dein Körper hat eher etwas anderes im Sinn, denke ich."   
Dann wandelte sich Aya von einem beherrschten in einen herrschenden Anführer. Ohne sich der Umarmung zu entziehen, drehte er sich in Yohjis Armen, sah ihn kurz an, um anschließend den wartenden Mund in Beschlag zu nehmen.   
Der Playboy konnte sich dem Feuer des anderen nicht entziehen und erwiderte das unerwartete Geschenk stürmisch. Kurz keimte der Gedanke auf, ob das wohl Ayas Masche war, dieser überraschende Frontalangriff, der durchaus mit seinem Kampfstil vergleichbar war. Doch eine Zunge die ungeduldig über seine noch geschlossenen Lippen glitt, forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.   
Er ließ Aya ein, welcher ohne Rücksicht den noch fremden Mund plünderte. Welcher Knoten in seiner Eisprinzessin auf einmal geplatzt war und vor allem warum, wusste er nicht. Aber es war ihm egal. Er hatte schließlich die letzten 2 Monate dran gearbeitet und nun wollte er seinen Lohn genießen. Voller Euphorie stieg er in das Zungenspiel ein.   
Der Luftmangel wies ihn irgendwann darauf hin, dass er auch ein wenig seiner Konzentration darauf verwenden sollte, durch die Nase zu atmen.   
Neckend strich er mit seiner Zunge über Ayas Zähne. Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten und begann mit einer für Yohji überraschenden Sanftheit, an der Unterlippe des Playboys zu knabbern.   
Als sie sich von einander lösten, bemerkte er erst die gar nicht so kalten Hände seiner Eisprinzessin, die sich soweit es möglich war in seine Hose geschoben hatten. Das Streicheln an seinem Hintern war mehr als nur angenehm.   
Folgend setzte sich Aya in Bewegung und schob Yohji, den er immer noch umklammert hielt, durch die Küche in den Flur. Der Rotschopf hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht sich aus dieser Position zu lösen, was das steigen der Treppe um einiges schwieriger gestalteten sollte. Vor seiner Zimmertür stoppte Aya ihre Bewegung. "Hosentasche."   
Yohji brauchte einige Sekunden um in seiner momentanen Lage diese Aufforderung zu verstehen und umzusetzen. Es war nicht sehr hilfreich, dass seine Prinzessin "ihren" Körper anregend gegen seinen eigenen presste. So dauerte es noch ein wenig, bevor der Playboy den Zimmerschlüssel aus Ayas Hosentasche befördert hatte. 

später...  
Das Bett war weich und die Bettwäsche roch unverwechselbar nach Aya.   
"Dominant und verschmust, du bist wirklich vielseitig Prinzessin."   
Angesprochener schob sich wieder etwas nach oben und heftete sich an Yohjis Hals. Er bearbeitete die Stelle bis deutlich sichtbar sein Zeichen entstand. Zufrieden rutschte er wieder runter und betete seinen Kopf auf die warme Haut. "Und du hast noch lange nicht alles gesehen." 

~~~~~~In Omis Zimmer~~~~~~~ 

Ich beobachte dich, wie du deinen Mantel von, deinen Schulter rutschen lässt, ihn mit deinen Händen fängst bevor er zu Boden gleiten kann. Ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden wirfst du ihn so, dass er wenige Augenblicke später mehr oder weniger Ordentlich über meinem Stuhl hängt. Du kommst auf mich zu, doch noch bevor du am Bett angekommen bist, hast du dir dein Shirt einfach über den Kopf gezogen und wirfst es ebenfalls in die Richtung des Stuhls. Es fällt daneben, aber du achtest sowieso nicht drauf. Langsam kniest du dich auf den Rand meines Bettes, lässt deine Hand an deinem Oberkörper hinabgleiten bis zum Bund deiner Hose. Immer noch schaust du mich mit diesem Blick an, dem ich schon einige Male in den weichen Kissen erlegen bin. Wenn du mich so ansiehst, weiß ich, dass du dir irgendetwas ausgedacht hast, dass ich heute nicht so einfach davon komme. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich im Moment auch nirgendwo anders sein als hier, bei dir, auf meinem Bett. Mit einer Hand öffnest du deine Hose, dann löst du mit der anderen dein Haarband. Ich liebe deine Haare, und vor allem wenn sie über deinen nackten Oberkörper fließen. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass du nichts unter deiner Hose trägst, wie so oft. Was für ein Bild. Wie du vor mir hockst, mit diesem Blick, geöffneter Hose und freiem Oberkörper über dem sich weiche, orange Strähnen ihren Weg suchen. Deine Hand gleitet in deine geöffnete Hose und ich sehe wie du genießerisch deine Augen schließt und den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legst. Dann siehst du mich wieder an.   
Wie eine Katze bewegst du dich ein Stück weiter in meine Richtung, weiter auf das Bett. Ich sitze am Kopfende und beobachte dich. Du legst dich auf den Rücken, dein Kopf nun keine 20 cm von meinen Knien entfernt, sodass deine Haare an meiner Haut kitzeln. Wieder streichelt deine Hand deine Bauchmuskeln während die Zweite über deinen eigenen Schritt gleitet. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass du erregt bist. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie ich auf meine Unterlippe biss. Deine Augen sind geschlossen während du dein Becken anhebst und herrliche Geräusche von dir gibst. Es fällt mir schwer so ruhig hier sitzen zu bleiben.   
Ich wage mich, eine Hand in deinen Haaren zu vergraben, die Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Vorsichtig streiche ich die Haare auf deiner Stirn beiseite, lasse meine Finger über dein Gesicht gleiten, über deine Lippen die sich leicht öffnen, bis ich an deiner Wange zur Ruhe komme. Du legst deine Hand auf meine. Aus halb geöffneten Augen siehst du mich an, doch sie leuchten durch das aufgekeimte Verlangen.   
Fest hältst du meine Hand, ziehst mich mit sanftem Druck weiter vor, weiter in Richtung deiner Körpermitte. Natürlich folge ich, will ich folgen. Ich kann mich nur vorsichtig bewegen, da ich sonst an deinen Haaren ziehen würde. Meine Knie teilen die Flut, da sie sich weiter in Richtung deiner Schultern vorschieben. Noch einmal betrachte ich dein Gesicht bevor ich mich deinem Oberkörper widme. Ich weiß, das mein Unterleib verlockend nah über deinem Gesicht schwebt, doch noch begnügst du dich damit, mir durch die Haare zu fahren, meinen Kopf nur sanft auf seiner Wanderschaft über deinen Köper zu dirigieren.   
Kurz jedoch intensiv lasse ich deinen Brustwarzen meine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Ich knabbere und küsse mir meinen Weg zu deinem Bauchnabel. Dabei erkunde ich mit meiner Zunge unnachgiebig die Wölbungen deiner Muskeln, und davon gibt es reichlich.   
Auf deinem Unterbauch hinterlasse ich einen letzten Kuss bevor ich an deine Hose greife. Da ich mich nicht mehr mit den Armen halten kann, lasse ich mich auf dich sinken. Ich stöhne auf, da meine Erregung an deine warme Haut gepresst wird. Das Gefühl, auf dir zu liegen ist wunderbar. Nachdem du mir die Angst genommen hattest, dass ich zu schwer sein könnte, schlief ich am liebsten nur noch auf dir liegend ein.   
Du hebst dein Becken an, so gut es noch geht durch mein Gewicht, und so kann ich diese störende Hose von deinen Beinen streifen. Völlig befreien kann ich dich nicht davon, aber das erledigst du mit kurzem strampeln selbst.   
Deine Hände nehmen das Streicheln wieder auf, gleiten über meinen Rücken, über meine Kehrseite und hinab an meinen Oberschenkeln. Auf dem Rückweg streichen sie über die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel, parallel dazu verteilst du dort Küsse. Ich tu es dir gleich und mache mich über die deinigen Innenseiten her. Aufmerksam beobachte ich deine Männlichkeit, wie sie sich regt, als meine Haare darüber streichen.   
Nachdem ich deine Oberschenkel aufmerksam bearbeitet habe, macht mich dein ungeduldiges Knabbern wieder darauf aufmerksam, nach was es dich eigentlich verlangt. Natürlich brauche ich dafür keinen Hinweis mehr, denn deine wunderschöne Erregung streckt sich direkt vor mir gen Himmel. Am Anfang hat es mich schon abgeschreckt, doch meine Ängstlichkeit wich mit jedem Stöhnen das ich dir entlockte. Und nun kann ich meine Augen kaum von dieser Schönheit abwenden. Zärtlich verteile ich Küsse am Ansatz. Meine Hände brauche ich um meine Position zu halten. So halte ich deine Oberschenkel umklammert, wodurch ich deine Beine gleichzeitig auseinander halten kann um mir mehr Platz hier zu verschaffen.   
Ich arbeite mich an deinem Fleisch empor, beschränke mich jedoch auf meine Lippen, küsse dich, oder lasse meine Lippen einfach nur an deiner Haut entlang gleiten.   
Dein warmer Atem an meinem intimsten Heiligtum fühlt sich wunderbar an. Als du es jedoch schaffst auch deine Lippen und deine Zunge dort hinzuführen bin ich verloren. Ein recht lautes Keuchen dringt aus meinem Mund, ich hätte es auch gar nicht unterdrücken können. Das einzige was, ich tun kann, um mein Gefühl nach außen umzusetzen, besteht darin, deine Schenkel noch fester zu umklammern und mich dem Reiz so gut es geht entgegen zu strecken. Keine Ahnung wie du das gerade machst, wie du deinen Kopf in diese Position bekommst, doch bitte mach weiter. Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst.   
Dann nehme ich meine "Arbeit" wieder auf, jetzt erst recht. Ich küsse deine Spitze, fahre mit der Zunge darüber. Als ich einfach meinen Mund darum schließe, erinnere ich mich wie du einmal zu mir sagtest, dass du das Gefühl hattest, ich würde dein Leben aus dir raus saugen wollen. Und genau das tue ich jetzt, auch als ich dich weiter in meinen Mund aufnehme höre ich damit nicht auf. Du unterbrichst dein Tun und stöhnst recht laut. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen. Du kannst ganz schön laut werden, deswegen sind wir auch nicht oft hier. Wir wollten ja die drei sexuell inaktiven Bewohner (Yohji war ja seit einiger Zeit dazu mutiert, genaugenommen seit er Aya in Gedanken auszog) nicht ärgern.   
Doch jetzt war es mir grade so was von egal. Es ist schließlich mein Geburtstag.   
Grade wollte ich mich wieder auf mein Tun konzentrieren als ich fühle wie sich einer deiner Finger in mich drängt. Es tat nicht weh, war nur für wenige Augenblicke unangenehm. Ich musste dir erst "zeigen", dass du vorsichtig sein musst. Crawford war in dieser Beziehung ziemlich "eigen" und "ungehalten" wie du es nanntest. Doch seit dieser sich jemand anderen für seine Befriedigung suchen musste, hast du dich meinen Wünschen nur zu gut angepasst.   
Dein 2. Finger lässt mich unruhig werden. Ich dränge mich der, Lust bringenden Eindringlinge, entgegen und komme nur noch dazu dein Fleisch ein wenig mit meiner Zunge zu bearbeiten.   
Dann muss ich mich einfach von dir lösen. Auf diese Art und weise wollte ich die Erlösung nicht, und du sicherlich auch nicht. So gut kenne ich dich schon. Ohne mich groß aufzurichten, drehe ich mich über dir, sodass ich dir endlich wieder in die Augen sehen kann. Du lächelst mich an, auch wenn dein Blick schon reichlich lustverschleiert ist, wahrscheinlich genauso wie der Meine. Ich lasse mich auf deinem Bauch nieder und küsse dich endlich. Fast gierig erwiderst du und raubst meine Mundhöhle aus. Nichts gegen unsere vorige Stellung, aber am liebsten möchte ich dich die ganze Zeit sehen und küssen können. Wir holen nach was noch ausstand. Du hast mich einfach schon zu weit getrieben, deshalb kann ich nicht lange ruhig sitzen blieben. Ich rutsche zurück bis ich deine Erregung an meinem Hintern spüre. Da ich meine Hände nicht aus deinen Haaren lösen möchte, merke ich wie du bei der richtigen Positionierung hilfst. So genieße ich wie du dich Stück für Stück in mich drängst. Meine Geduld ist jedoch am Ende und so kommt es überraschend für dich, als ich mich aufsetze und dich somit ganz in mich aufnehme. Du beugst deinen Kopf soweit es geht nach Hinten und stöhnst auf. Welche Geräusche ich von mir gebe kann ich schlecht sagen. Du machst mich immer verlegen wenn du mir danach erzählst wie laut ich deinen Namen gerufen habe.   
Bevor ich anfange mich langsam zu bewegen, suche ich nach deinen Händen. Unsere Finger verflechten sich wie von selbst und ich merke wie du meinen Druck erwiderst. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich dich mit diesem langsamen Rhythmus quäle. Ich fange deinen Blick ein und ergötze mich förmlich an dem Verlangen und der Gier die ich ohne Probleme lesen kann.   
Das ändert sich, als du unerwartet deine Position änderst und damit DIESEN Punkt in mir streifst. Ich schließe die Augen und lehne mich etwas zurück, wohl wissend, dass du mich beobachtest, und dass ich dir meine Erregung damit noch mehr entgegenstrecke.   
Deine Hände an meinen Hüften verleiten mich zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus der mich fast um den Verstand bringt. Ich bekomme nur noch mit wie du dich aufsetzt und ich mich fast hilflos an dir festhalte. Deine Haare kleben durch den Schweiß an deinem Körper, an deinem Gesicht, genauso wie meine. Ich verbeiße mich in deinem Hals und hinterlasse mein Zeichen. Dann beginne ich mich wieder zu bewegen. Du kommst meinem Rhythmus so gut es geht entgegen, hältst mich und treibst mich an zugleich. Deine Hände schließen sich um meinen Hintern, feuern mein Tempo an.   
Mit den letzten Sinnen, die mir geblieben sind, finde ich deinen Mund. Küsse dich wild, ohne zu wissen worauf ich mich zuerst konzentrieren soll.   
// ....Omi....// Ich höre dich in meinem Kopf und kann nur mit einem fast gehauchten /...ja..../ antworten.   
Wenige Herzschläge später verschwimmen die Empfindungen des Kusses und aller anderen in der Welle die ihren Ursprung in unserer Verbindung hat. Ich löse mich von deinem Mund um das Gefühl hinaus zu lassen. Deine Hände pressen meinen Körper fest an dich, sodass sie eigentlich miteinander verschmelzen müssten. Ich treibe meine Fingernägel in deinen Rücken, weiß nicht wohin mit der Energie die aus mir heraus will. In diesem Moment möchte ich einfach nur mit dir untergehen. 

Du brauchst genauso wie ich, einige Zeit um dich zu beruhigen, um deinen Körper wieder völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben.   
Wir halten uns immer noch in den Armen. Nur ein Stück löst du dich von mir um mich anzusehen. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Er sagt mir das, was dir so schwer fällt auszusprechen. Stumm nicke ich und lächle dich an. Dann küsst du meine Stirn, lehnst anschließend deine daran.   
So verharren wir einige Minuten, wie lange genau kann ich nicht sagen. Du brichst die Stille, und dieses mal nicht die in meinem Kopf.   
"Ken hat für dich gekocht. Wir sollten runter gehen, sonst denkt er sich wieder so böse Wörter für mich aus, wie vorhin, als ich an der Tür geklingelt hab."   
"Welche wären das?" Du grinst mich an, während ich mich von dir löse. Die Leere in mir, ist wie immer anfänglich ziemlich unangenehm. Sie bringt mich dazu, mich schon wieder nach dir zu sehnen.   
Du küsst meine Hand und entfernst dann die sichtbaren Spuren unserer gemeinsamen Sünde.   
"Dafür bist du noch nicht alt genug!" Ich mache einen Schmollmund und werfe mit einem Kissen nach dir. Damit erreiche ich, dass du bedenklich schwangst, da du gerade dabei warst, dir deine Hose anzuziehen. Ich drehe mich von dir weg und schmolle weiter.   
Zwar kann ich es nicht sehen, doch weiß, dass du zu mir rüber krabbelst, denn die Matratze bewegt sich. Du küsst meinen Nacken, dann meinen Hals um mir dann ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Du bist wunderschön." Dein Flüstern nah an meinem Ohr, beschert mir eine Gänsehaut.   
Mein Schmollen wird zu einem seligen Lächeln, dann zu einem Grinsen. "Ich weiß."   
Damit springe ich auf, und suche meine Klamotten zusammen.   


"Ach so.. noch etwas, damit du auf dem neusten Stand bist." Du schickst mir ein Bild. Aya an Yohji gekuschelt im Bett des Rotschopfes. Ich seufzte erleichtert.   
"Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit... Haben sie...?" Neugierig gucke ich dich an. Du lächelst amüsiert und schüttelst den Kopf. "Nein mein Herz. Keine Angst, sie haben dich bestimmt gehört..." Ich wusste es, du hast es schon wieder getan. Ohne es zu sehen, weiß ich, dass sich ein nicht grade dezentes Rot auf meinen Wangen ausbreitet.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~Küche~~~~~~~~~~ 

In der Küche rührte ein beschürzter Ken zufrieden in einem Topf. Stolz sog er den Duft seines gezauberten Mahls ein. Er war sich ja fast sicher, dass es 3 oder 4 Sterne verdient hatte.   
"Du hast gekocht?" Ken drehte sich zu Aya um, welcher in der Küchentür stand. "Ja!!!?"   
Überrascht beobachtete er wie sich Yohjis Arme von Hinten um die Mitte seines kühlen Anführer legten und danach der Kopf des Playboys auf Ayas Schulter auftauchte (Auch hier: nein, die Arme und der Kopf waren NICHT allein unterwegs). "Wo wollen wir essen gehen, Prinzessin?" Aya sah von Yohji zweifelnd zu Ken, welcher wütend nach dem Kochlöffel griff. "...Es wird schon... schmecken... denke ich." Damit löste sich der Rotschopf von seinem Anhängsel und nahm unter Kens prüfendem Blick am Tisch platz.   
"Wo sind..." Yohji fiel Ken ins Wort. "Der Hengst und sein orangehaariges Pony?" Von Aya bekam er unter dem Tisch einen Tritt, natürlich ganz liebevoll. Ken dagegen grinste genauso breit wie der Playboy.  
"Wir sind hier... macht euch nur keine Umstände!" Schuldig trat mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in die Küche, Omi, noch immer ziemlich rot im Gesicht, an seiner Hand hinterher ziehend.   
Schnell nahm das Geburtstagskind platz und deutete Schuldig, sich auch endlich zu setzen.   
"Aber wirklich rücksichtsvoll wart ihr ja nicht grad."   
"Auf wen sollen wir denn Rücksicht nehmen?" Omi sah den hauseigenen Playboy an.  
"Na auf die ganzen Familien mit den kleinen Kindern hier in der Straße!"  
Schuldig winkte ab und begutachtete stattdessen das Essen, das dampfend vor ihm stand.   
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so aussehen musste, doch als alle anderen anfingen zu essen, tat er es ihnen gleich.   
Aya kaute und räusperte sich dann. "...ihr wart aber wirklich zu laut..."   
"Wahrscheinlich kam dir das nur so vor, da es bei euch so leise war."   
Stumm deutete Aya auf Yohji, während er mit der anderen Hand die Gabel zu seinem Mund führte.   
"Yohji? Was ist denn mit dir los? Munition schon in diesem zarten Alter verschossen?"   
Omi grinste, und Schuldig tätschelte anerkennend den Kopf seines Herzblattes.   
Der Rotschopf hielt seinen persönlichen Playboy davon ab zurückzugiften. Er wollte in Ruhe essen. Außerdem hatte ihr Chibi heute Geburtstag, da ließ er das durchgehen.   
"Da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch was für dich..." Während Schuldig in seiner Manteltasche kramte wurde er von seinem Herz beobachtet. Ohne Worte schob er Omi einen Ring auf den passenden Finger.   
Mit großen Augen besah sich dieser den Silber-Ring, in dem 3 winzige Granate (???) eingelassen waren.   
Schuldig deutete vielsagend auf einen uniformen Silberling an seiner Hand.   
"HIER WIRD NICHT GEHEIRATET!" Ayas Protest interessierte das knutschende Pärchen reichlich wenig. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Ende *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Also... Ich habe beim Epilog ein Stück entnommen, es ist also wie gesagt eine gekürzte Version.  
*s* Und zwar habe ich bei Aya X Yohji ein Stück entnommen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum und was dort nun lief/nicht lief, dann findet ihr das Stück im Anhang (nächster... und nun letzter Teil der Story)  
Wer seine Illusionen nicht verlieren will *s*, sollte nicht weiter lesen. 

Danke fürs Lesen bis hier her ^________^   
Ihr seid ja so tapfahhhaaa! 

Abschluss-Reviews fänd ich echt krass ^-~ 

Bye bye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


	4. I'll be yours DirectorsCut

I'll be yours 

DirectorsCut 

Meine Lieben, hier also nun der Teil, dem welchem der Epilog komplett wäre *s*. Warum so und nicht anders? Ja.. gute Frage... Ich fand es irgendwie interessant, dass dit Ganze auch ohne das Stück hier läuft... sind ja nur 430 Wörter aber... naja.   
Nun, dann viel Spaß damit. 

Zur Orientierung, hier noch mal der Ansatz für die "neue" Szene!: 

............[...] Folgend setzte sich Aya in Bewegung und schob Yohji, den er immer noch umklammert hielt, durch die Küche in den Flur. Der Rotschopf hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht sich aus dieser Position zu lösen, was das steigen der Treppe um einiges schwieriger gestalteten sollte. Vor seiner Zimmertür stoppte Aya ihre Bewegung. "Hosentasche."   
Yohji brauchte einige Sekunden um in seiner momentanen Lage diese Aufforderung zu verstehen und umzusetzen. Es war nicht sehr hilfreich, dass seine Prinzessin "ihren" Körper anregend gegen seinen eigenen presste. So dauerte es noch ein wenig, bevor der Playboy den Zimmerschlüssel aus Ayas Hosentasche befördert hatte.  


~~~~~~~*und nun los...*~~~~~~~~ 

Um, so schneller verlief, seiner Meinung nach, der Weg zum Bett seines Liebsten. So hatte er nur kurz Zeit um sich den Ort des Geschehens genauer zu betrachten. Überall hingen Regale mit Büchern, Videos und Schwertern ohne Ende. Mehr konnte er im abgedunkelten Raum nicht erkennen, außerdem gab es etwas Wichtigeres zu tun im Moment. Grade fuhren zwei Hände unter sein Shirt und schoben es ungeduldig nach oben. Genau dort wollte er diese zwei hellen Hände schon immer mal haben. Aya funkelte das Oberteil des Playboys böse an und hoffte auf Resignation. Als diese jedoch nicht kam, und er schon nach seinem Katana greifen wollte, umfassten Yohjis Hände sein Gesicht.   
"Ganz ruhig Prinzessin. Ich hätte ja nicht geglaubt, dass ich das mal sage aber: wir haben Zeit." Aya schloss die Augen und nickte, gab dann dem Druck der Hände nach und folgte, bis er Yohjis Lippen schmecken konnte.   
Anschließend befreite selbiger sie von ihren Socken. Lächelnd zog er den anderen Körper wieder auf sich. "Lass uns kuscheln, das habe ich schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht." Seiner Prinzessin entrutschte ein Mini-Lächeln. Das Verlangen in ihren Hosen beruhigte sich und würde wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen.   
Yohji fuhr mit seinen Händen unter dem Pullover seines Liebsten entlang und grummelte leicht. "Aber dieses Ding muss ich dir trotzdem noch ausziehen. Das kratzt!" Aus Gleichberechtigungsgründen wurde auch Yohjis Shirt entfernt.   
Aya versenkte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge seines... Partners... und genoss das Gefühl des fremden Pulsschlages an seinen Lippen. "Ich habe meine Macht aufgegeben." Nuschelte er. Yohji fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Rücken der entblößt vor ihm lag und geradezu danach schrie berührt zu werden. "Welche Macht?" antwortete er grinsend, denn Ayas Haare, Lippen und Atem kitzelte ungemein an seinem Hals.   
"Meine Macht über dich..." Er musste lächeln, als er merkte, dass Yohji kleine Herzchen auf seinen Rücken malte.   
"Oh!! Wenn du wüsstest wie viel mehr Macht du jetzt über mich hast. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse dann verliere ich mich in dir... denn irgendwie ist das anders..." "Anders?" Aya rutschte ein Stück tiefer um seinen Kopf auf Yohjis Brust betten zu können. "Ja, anders..." Yohji suchte nach einer Hand des Rotschopfes und verschränkte ihre Finger. "Du hast mich quasi in der Hand." Der Playboy lachte kurz auf. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass so was... kitschiges Mal aus seinen Mund kommen würde. Mit der freien Hand griff Yohji nach der Bettdecke, die in einem freundlichen Schwarz gehalten war, und zog sie soweit wie möglich hoch. Der Kopf seines Liebsten lugte nur noch halb hervor, und der warme Atem prickelte auf seiner Haut. 

~~~~~~~~~~*Das Ende der Szene wie gehabt. Hier nur wegen der Vollständigkeit*~~~~~ 

Das Bett war weich und die Bettwäsche roch unverwechselbar nach Aya. "Dominant und verschmust, du bist wirklich vielseitig Prinzessin."   
Angesprochener schob sich wieder etwas nach oben und heftete sich an Yohjis Hals. Er bearbeitete die Stelle bis deutlich sichtbar sein Zeichen entstand. Zufrieden rutschte er wieder runter und betete seinen Kopf auf die warme Haut. "Und du hast noch lange nicht alles gesehen." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Ende!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So das wars, jetzt könnt ihr eure Kiste ausmachen! Jetzt kommt wirklich nichts mehr! 

Reviews??? 

Bis dann dann! 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu  
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu   



End file.
